


Bloodlust

by ch_loe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_loe/pseuds/ch_loe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the crazy world he had gotten himself involved in or maybe it was just Stiles but it was inevitable that he would eventually join his best friend officially in becoming a part of the supernatural. Only now Stiles was wishing he had accepted the bite from Peter because being a vampire was a hell of a lot worse than a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it might have some mistakes but I hope that doesn't put you off and you continue reading. This will definitely be a multi-chapter fan fiction and possibly a sequel. I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Also I don't know what relationships will be taking place in this yet so if you have a suggestion than I might create a poll to see which ones will end up happening.
> 
> So.. refer to the end for that.
> 
> Thanks!

Stiles caught his breath while gripping to the lacrosse bench with any strength left in him as the thin teen hovering above him smirked, blood dripping from his teeth in almost a taunting way.

“So _Stiles_ ,” the teen sneered and gripped Stiles’ shoulder with sharp nails. “Did you really think you could be a human in a beast pack?” The teen questioned. His words had come out metallically, like he was forcing himself to even think about werewolves.

Before Stiles even had a chance to answer, the teen above him hissed, leaping froward, biting into Stiles’ neck. The last thing Stiles could manage before blacking out was the outline of Kira’s sword beheading the vampire that had bitten him, taking his humanity, the one thing that kept him grounded.

When Stiles finally came to he was laying on the table at Derek’s apartment with the entire pack surrounding him including Deaton and unsurprisingly excluding Derek.

“Stiles?” Deaton pressed.

Stiles groaned and sat up with an unsettling feeling of hunger in the bottom of his stomach.

“What happened?” He squeaked out because he couldn’t remember anything after the thin undead teen had kidnapped him to the school locker room. With an uneasy look around the room Stiles realized all of his friends had worried expressions plastered on their faces.

“You really don’t remember?” Scott asked as a feeling of sorrow washed over him.

With a quick shake of his head Stiles knew something was wrong and the searing pain in his neck really _wasn’t_ helping.

“What do you remember?” Dr Deaton jumped in to avoid this conversation from becoming anything other than strictly medical because at this point they really couldn’t afford Stiles getting an overwhelming feeling of hunger and sinking his vampiric teeth into anything human which for them meant Allison.

“I remember that gothic son of a bitch dragging me to the school and thats it.”

The room became quiet once they all knew someone was going to have to break the news to him eventually.

“Well, before Kira sliced his damned head off he uh,” Scott started, not having the heart to tell his best friend, the one who wanted to stay human at all costs that he was now a vampire. “Stiles he bit you. You’re officially a member of supernatural club,” Isaac joked, hoping it would lighten the mood at least slightly.

Stiles was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to tell his father this. He hardly had enough willpower to accept the werewolves and now he was going to have to accept vampires as well. He was going to have to accept his son is now a bloodsucking demon.

For Stiles nothing could possibly be worse and all he could think about is why he hadn’t accepted Peter’s bite before. This was going to be so much worse than being a werewolf.

“Stiles?” Lydia tried, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

He snapped his head towards her and then gripped his neck when the pain of the bite returned.

“Are you okay?” She tried again, seeing the distressed look of horror on his face. It really wasn’t Stiles’ fault but all he could smell was wet dog and honestly it was repulsive. Besides the fact he wanted to put a plug on his nose all he could hear was the steady _thump-thump_ coming from each of their veins.

“You mean _besides_ the fact I am a bloodsucking demon?” He challenged, sarcasm dripping from each word. He felt bad because Lydia was only trying to be nice but his ears felt clogged with the sound of their pulses and it was irritating and horribly intriguing.

Something must have happened because seconds later Scott & Isaac were baring their teeth at Stiles while Lydia, Allison and Deaton all backed up.

“Stiles you need to calm down,” Scott coaxed and thats when Stiles realized he must have _shifted_ or did whatever vampires called it. Fuck he was so uneducated on vampires.

Uneasily Stiles lifted his hand up and with the poke of his thumb he felt his undeniably sharp left canine tooth and thats when he lost it. Instead of going after his friends like the vampire in him desperately wanted he collapsed to the floor realizing this was all real and not just some sick joke he hoped his friends were playing on him.

“Stiles!” Scott called out to his best friend.

As much as the alpha wanted to go and comfort his best friend who was obviously in distress he didn’t know how the whole werewolf-vampire thing worked and feared he could just make it worse so decided to stay back with Isaac.

Scott helplessly looked to his boss hoping Deaton would have all the answers. Thankfully he watched as the veterinarian rushed forward and picked Stiles up off the ground and guided him over to Derek’s couch.

Deaton kneeled in front of the vampire with his hands resting on Stiles’ shoulders. Honestly Scott had no idea how Deaton could stay so calm and could feel brave enough to even be near Stiles at this point in time. Not that his best friend was dangerous its just Stiles has only been a vampire for less than an hour and doesn’t really have the control figured out yet. He figured it was a Druid thing.

“Stiles, I’m going to need you to calm down. It will only get worse if you’re emotionally unstable,” Deaton directed. Scott was a little curious as to what would get worse but thought nothing else of it and just hoped his best friend could gain some control.

Stiles did calm down after that. His sharp canines retracted and his eyes returned back to the honey brown everyone was familiar with and not the sharp alien red.

“Alright. Scott, we are going to have to get him to the clinic,” Dr Deaton commanded and at this point no one was going to disregard what he had to say until a look of panic consumed his face.

“What is it?” Scott hissed, not having patience anymore.

“He needs a reprimere ring…” Deaton whispered and without his werewolf hearing Scott would have missed it. “What is a reprimere ring?” Scott stressed.

“Repression,” Lydia then whispered.  
 “What?” Scott asked looking extremely confused.

“Repress. It’s Latin. Reprimere means to repress but why would he need a repression ring?” Lydia mumbled, turning to Dr Deaton.

“Well unless you would like him to burst into flames he can’t go out in the sun without it.”

“Wait. That’s a real thing?” Stiles finally interjected into the conversation that _was_ about him. “Great. Just what I needed. Now I can’t even go outside, this vampire thing just gets better and better doesn’t it,” he added sarcastically.

"Stiles it will be fine," Scott tried but in all honesty he really didn't know if it would be. "We'll get through this."

Before anything else was said Derek and Peter burst through the doors of the apartment and stopped almost immediately after they came in with looks of pure disgust across their faces. Everyone in the room watched as they looked towards one another and then back towards everyone else.

"Vampire," they chorused, hatred very apparent in the statement.

Derek shifted and Peter had to hold him back. "Why the hell does my apartment reek of those creatures?" he seethed still completely unaware of the vampire in the room he was insulting.

"Derek ca-" Peter started in attempt to calm his nephew down.

"No. I live here and do not want to waste another second of my time smelling their horribly potent odour of death where I reside," he explained, eyes flashing a very electric blue. Just as he was about to start another rant Scott stopped him.

"Derek, stop. It's Stiles, one of them turned him," he explained weakly feeling extremely despondent for his best friend. Immediately the beta snapped his head towards the annoying hyperactive teenager who was radiating death.

"Thanks Derek, for those lovely comments. I'd be happy to let you know you don't smell like roses either. Wet dog actually," Stiles smirked, feeling highly accomplished with his response to this situation because no, he wasn't just going to sit back as Derek insulted him.

Then Derek growled, like an actual full on growl at Stiles. "Woah, Derek," Peter commented whilst pulling his nephew back. "It wasn't exactly his fault. He didn't ask to be bitten," Peter reasoned and since when did Peter fucking Hale care about Stiles.

"You've got to be kidding. He's one of those.. those _things_ and you're telling me to calm down. You know what they did to our family and werewolves in general," Derek fumed.

"I know Derek. Werewolves weren't exactly peachy in everything that happened either and besides what happened to our family Stiles had no part in so don't take it out on him," Peter said as Derek finally calmed down shifting back.

"So I'll take it the whole werewolf vampire thing is true as well," Stiles added which definitely didn't make the situation any better.

Derek growled and Stiles got the message.

After Derek's anger boiled down Deaton took charge again and brought the reprimere ring back up.

"I can make him one but I'll need a few supplies."

Scott almost instantaneously shot up and agreed to get everything and that's what happened. Scott took his bike to the clinic and got everything they needed while Deaton explained what the ring would do.

"It will ensure you don't burn in the sun, give you a false heartbeat and slightly mask your scent so it isn't as.. intense per se," he explained and Derek was definitely okay with the last thing.

The next 5 minutes was consumed with Deaton explaining what he needs and how he makes it until Scott ran through the doors just like Derek and Peter had before with a bag of supplies in hand. He ran them over to Deaton with a sloppy smile across his face.

Deaton quickly thanked Scott and then set to work.

Stiles sat in his seat as patiently as he could but all the heart beats surrounding him were so _loud_ and he just was so _hungry_. Not that he would admit to it but he had smelt everyones blood in this room and the only one that even smelt somewhat desirable was Allison’s. All the werewolves blood just smelt like poison. Lydia’s certainly didn’t smell delightful either. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because she was a banshee or not but he knew he would never be taking any blood from her.

The 7 minute ritual went painfully slow and definitely did not feel like 7 minutes. To Stiles it felt like he had to sit there for hours just listening to everyones pulse and damn it he just wants a vampire handbook.

For Scott he had Derek to show him the ropes, teach him control but Stiles has nobody. He doesn’t know an vampires and why would he. If this werewolf vampire feud is real then of course he doesn’t know any vampires. He’s part of a _pack_.

“That should do it,” Deaton announced as he scooped the silver ring out of the pot where many ingredients from the clinic had been mixed together. The pack watched carefully as Dr Deaton cleaned off the ring and promptly brought it over to Stiles.

“It _should_ work,” Deaton said as he handed it over to the new vampire.

“Should?” Stiles squeaked because what does that mean. It sounds like a death wish if he didn’t know any better.

“Well the reprimere ritual is something only Druids & Witches can perform but it works better when a witch performs it so there is a chance it may not have worked. Here come with me,” Deaton directed, bringing Stiles over to the side of Derek’s apartment.

“Scott could you please rise the curtains,” he directed. Stiles didn’t even know Derek’s windows had curtains so he completely hadn’t even acknowledged the fact there was no sunlight in the room.

Stiles backed up farther for safety reasons as he didn’t have the ring on yet. Deaton had taken it back for his experiment that was surely going to get Stiles turned to dust within his first hour of being a vampire. That much he was sure of.

Scott hesitantly pulled them up and the bright sun poured through the windows. It was like an immediate reaction, Stiles covered his eyes in pain because it was just so _bright_. Deaton stepped forward with the ring still in his hand.

“Now, Stiles. Don’t step fully out into the light in case this doesn’t work but I want to try something. When I say so I want you to stick only your arm out into the light,” Deaton explained.

“This sounds like a plan to get me killed,” Stiles countered still refusing to step out of the shadows where he was safe.

“I promise it will be alright. Please just try it.”

Stiles sighed in exasperation because he knew there was no way he was getting out of this. If Deaton gave his word he wouldn’t turn to a pile of dust then what was the harm in doing so. Carefully Stiles stepped forward, only enough so that he could stick his arm out in front of the window and not his entire body because no way would he be trying _that_.

He looked around the room to see all his pack watching him intently.

He took a quick breath, thought about it, realized vampires don’t even breath and then stuck his arm out into the sunlight. Less than a second later he hissed as his arm started sizzling. No word of a lie, his skin started burning and it sizzled out.

“Yeah. We won’t be trying that again, catch,” Deaton announced as he threw the ring across the sunny room for Stiles to catch. Almost immediately he put the ring on and started rubbing his arm where the burn had already healed.

“Now try,” Erica piped in and since when was she even in the room. Stiles looked at her unsure but realized he had faith in Deaton so the should part about the ring working had consumed his confidence and all his belief that it would work was believing.

Just like before, he carefully slid his arm into the sunlight and this time he was perfectly fine. No burning sensation. No sizzling. No red skin. No pain. He was walking in the sun. Even though the action was so incredibly human it felt like a completely new experience doing it as a vampire. He was walking in the sun as a creature that was supposed to do nothing with the bright star.

An almost sadistic grin spread across Stiles’ face as he cheered.

With a quick look to Dr Deaton he was so thankful. “Thank you!” Stiles yelled in appreciation and then ran forward and hugged Deaton, like an actual full on hug.

He regretted it less than a minute later though because while his face was in Deaton’s neck he could smell his blood. It was a weird smell, it was _not_ appetizing and that must have been because of his Druid blood but the smell was still so strong and he could hear it pulsing just beneath his touch. It was so close and so easy for Stiles to spill.

When he pulled back he must have ‘vamped-out’ for lack of a better turn because Deaton was backing up once again like before and thats when he smelt it. The metallic, liquid smell of blood. It was perfect and pure. Human.

It took everything in Stiles to back up and try to control himself but it just smelt so good. Allison.

Scott caught on pretty quickly because seconds later he was ushering Allison away from Stiles. “Allison, hurry. You need to leave. Its you. He smells your blood,” Scott rushed, pushing her through the doors of Derek’s apartment.

By this point Derek had shifted. Now Stiles and Derek had been working on their already somewhat rocky relationship and this was certainly _not_ helping. Stiles being turned into the one thing Derek hates the most was depraved and discouraging. Almost like everything they had done to create a stable relationship was all for nothing.

“He needs to get to the clinic. Now,” Deaton demanded, getting in front of Derek to prevent any unnecessary fights to break out.

“Peter you control your nephew. Isaac, help me get Stiles to my car.”

No one wanted to argue will Alan but going near the uncontrolled vampire was a little nerve racking.

Deaton noticed Isaac’s was unsure about this. “Look, I don’t mean to be rude but he won’t go after you. Vampires think werewolves smell awful, theres no need to worry. Now please help me.”

Isaac nodded, rushing forwards to garb hold of Stiles for Deaton and together they hassled him out to the car and that is how Stiles found himself being pulled to the clinic by one of his pack members and Dr Deaton.


	2. Vampire Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns the ups and downs of being a vampire and finds one fact in particular to be hysterical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted this story so I wasn’t expecting any reviews so I was overjoyed when I saw the amount of people who had already commented and taken a liking to my work. It really means a lot so I’d like to thank every single one of you! I try to respond to all my comments and I think I did that to most. Once again, thank you for all the reviews!
> 
> WARNING: Not a lot happens in this part, it really just goes over what vampires can do & what can harm/kill them, sorry.
> 
> Also for the sake of this fan fiction Jackson stayed and is a werewolf and no longer the Kanima. He is a part of the pack and Allison is not dead. (sorry for spoilers! but I’d hope if you’re reading this you are at least past the third season in which case that wouldn’t have spoiled anything.)

The ride back to the clinic hadn’t gone as bad as Dr Deaton or Isaac expected. After Allison had been removed out of Stiles’ smelling radius (Isaac’s not sure if that’s even a thing) he had been okay and not as blood thirsty.

Deaton just wanted to bring him to the clinic because as strange as it sounds he actually does have blood, it isn’t human but it isn’t from the animals at his clinic either. No one really knows where Deaton gets half the stuff he owns so its better to just not question it anymore.

Another reason he wanted the sheriff’s son at the clinic was to explain everything about being a vampire to him when he had some of the herbs to warn Stiles of there for him to see what it exactly looks like, plus its easier with less people around.

There is a lot of precaution that goes into being a vampire. The world must really be against them because Deaton can list way to many weaknesses of vampires. Whether thats fair or not still stands to be determined.

Dr Deaton had Isaac call Scott and tell him to meet them at the clinic as its probably good for Stiles to have his best friend there with him. It could make this a hell of a lot easier especially after seeing the way Stiles reacted to the news.

Once Deaton pulled the _‘Beacon Hills Animal Clinic’_ van into the parking space designated for employees he was preparing himself for the first lesson of being a vampire. Entering owned properties.

There are plenty of theories about the supernatural and what they can and can’t do. Lots of them are fabricated lies that have some truth to them but are mainly created for amusement. One of the things that does happen to ring true is they do need to be invited into properties that have ownership by that owner.

“Hurry. Isaac you grab him and I’ll meet you at the door,” Deaton explained as he rushed into the clinic to meet Scott who assured him he’d be there.

Stiles needed to have at least one person who would know everything besides him. Someone who could help protect him in times of need. Whether that person ends up being Scott or even Deaton himself doesn’t really matter to Alan as long as he has someone like all the werewolves did.

Going through something this traumatic by yourself isn’t the most mirthful thing you could be doing.

Besides, Stiles was there for Scott every step of the way and its only fair if Stiles received the same treatment especially since, in Deaton’s _own_ opinion, being a vampire is indeed harder than being a werewolf.

“Scott, great you’re here. Isaac and Stiles are just outside. Follow me and we’ll collect them and then begin explaining everything that is needed to know.”

“Why don’t they just come in?” Scott countered.

“I’m about to show you why. You are about to receive your first lesson on vampires now follow me,” Alan instructed growing impatient and he was a very patient person naturally. Its part of his job when it come to treating animals.

Scott complied following his boss to the front doors where Isaac and Stiles were waiting patiently. The look on Stiles face made Scott’s heart break. He looked so delicate, so _broken_. He also had a look of advancement in his face, like he wanted to leap forward and drain every animal in the clinic of their blood.

It was honestly devastating to see Stiles in this state.

Even at times when Stiles would joke with Scott about wanting to become a werewolf he had never really meant it. It was like playful banter but now Scott wasn’t sure what Stiles wanted because at this point it just looked like Stiles wanted to be anywhere but _here_. Here meaning this Earth and that thought scared his best friend.

“Alright. Lesson one. I’m sure you’ve heard sometime in your life the myth about vampires not being able to enter buildings and real estate without having permission from the owner,” Dr Deaton tried. It was supposed to be rhetorical however, everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well it isn’t a myth. I know you can’t wait much longer Stiles but this is just a test. Try walking though the door,” Alan instructed the young vampire who looked about ready to just drop dead at this second. It occurred to Scott at that moment that his best friend already was dead. Not dead in the way anyone normal would imagine but dead as in his heart no longer beat.

Stiles nodded half-heartedly before advancing into the doorway where he was stopped by a force. It was almost as if there was a piece of glass he couldn’t get through.

It was kind of shocking really. Out of all the myths about vampires this one was true? It seemed so.. so, pointless. No one locks their doors anyways so Scott couldn’t really find the point about this being one of the things that was true. He decided to just let it go because thinking about it wouldn’t change the fact Stiles couldn’t enter the clinic.

Luckily Dr Deaton did in fact own this building.

“This is great,” Stiles said sarcastically accompanying it with his classic eye roll. Scott would admit he grinned at that. At least something from Stiles was still the same, the Stilinski sarcasm.

“Stiles, I give you permission to come in,” Dr Deaton said carefully as if it needed to be a perfect statement.

Stiles looked apprehensive but tried again and was relieved to see he could indeed enter the building.

“At least we have some proof for that one,” Isaac said. Scott shot him a glare explaining with his eyes this was most definitely not that time.

“Alright, all of you, hurry in. I will just go to the back, you all just wait in the examination room and I’ll be right in,” Dr Deaton instructed as he ran into the back where he had shelves upon shelves of herbs and medicines. The back storage room also happened to contain a freezer which had bags of animal blood.

If anyone were to confront the veterinarian about why he had animal blood in a freezer he would simply answer it was for blood transfusions but that really wasn’t the case.

He grabbed two of the clear plastic blood bags that carried a relatively viscous red substance along with a few other herbs. He rushed back to the examination room with all the supplies. The minute he walked in Stiles must have smelt the blood because he easily shifted, irises becoming a venomous red, canines growing about 1 inch in length as his nails grew to a sharp, clean point.

Without hesitation Deaton threw the bag of animal blood towards the starving vampire who promptly ripped off the rubber clamp and started draining blood from the bag. To say it was messy was the understatement of the year but to be fair it was his first time feeding and it wasn’t even directly from a vein.

Stiles started squeezing and twisting the bag for any last drops. When Deaton noticed this he quickly grabbed the second bag and tossed it forcibly through the air like moments before. The young vampire caught this action, dropping the bag he was finishing off and caught the second one mid air.

His mouth was already dripping with blood. Scott & Isaac would definitely be keeping the fact they thought it was absolutely repulsive to themselves.

Scott, Isaac & Dr Deaton watched carefully as Stiles finished the remaining blood. He then much like he had before dropped this one to the floor and then began restlessly looking around the room for _more_. It wasn’t uncommon for a vampire to consume a lot of blood on their first feed. It’s actually usually when they commit their first kill which is the reason Deaton tried this instead. Stiles would never forgive himself he hurt an innocent person on his own account.

Once Stiles decided there was no more blood in the room his eyes rested on Deaton.

Just like he had done earlier Alan walked cautiously up to Stiles resting his hands on the vampires shoulders consoling him into shifting back.

“Stiles. Listen. There is none left, you need to calm down,” Deaton explained. The two werewolves watched as Stiles visibly relaxed, his red eyes dissipating back to the original soft honey brown.

“Are you okay?” Scott timidly asked his best friend. Though he would _never_ admit it, Scott, the true alpha was a little bit afraid of his friend.

Stiles looked over to his friend with uncertainty. He might be alright physically but he doesn’t think he’s okay mentally. Of course he loves the supernatural world -most of the time- but he never wanted to actually be apart of it himself. He was fine with being the researcher who sometimes helped in a fight but most of the time got in the way.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Except _now_ , that was ruined. Derek was already not thoroughly impressed with Stiles, they bickered like an old married couple but that wasn’t affection, it was bickering. The one thing Derek hates in the most and Stiles manages to get turned into one.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Scott didn’t believe him.

“Good because you have a lot to learn about being a vampire,” Deaton explained. If Stiles wasn’t with his friends he would have flinched at the name of that _creature_.

Sure, Stiles himself was now one of those creatures but he would never be _like_ them. He knows what vampires do. He’s picked up a book once or twice in his life. They may not be a completely reliable source but from what he knows they are creatures from hell that kill innocent people and Stiles doesn’t think he’s okay with being even somewhat associated with them.

Stiles nodded not missing the look from his best friend that told him they would definitely be talking later.

“Where do we start?” Stiles asked. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home to his dad. Thats when a thought occurred to him. Could he even live with his dad anymore without wanting to go crazy and kill him? After what happened with Allison he might not have enough control to live with his father.

Thats when _another_ thought occurred to him. His father doesn’t know about recent… developments.

“That depends. Where do you want to start?” Dr Deaton countered.

“Why is everything so damn loud and clear?” Stiles asked as he drummed his fingers across the examination table, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Alan.

It wasn’t a good thing either. It’s awful if he's being completely honest. It’s like someone took a volume control and turned it up all the way. And his vision, he can notice details that he didn’t even know existed, its like everything now has some outline, everything is so _bright_.

“Well all of your senses have been heightened,” Deaton trailed off watching Stiles closely, so closely he didn’t even finish his sentence. He was to invested in watching Stiles as he drummed his fingers. It wasn’t an odd action, it was pretty normal.

That wasn't what worried him though.

“-annoying though,” Stiles finished, Deaton only catching the last part.

“Were you listening to me?” Stiles asked when Deaton didn't come up with an answer.

“Do you have ADHD?” Deaton asked abruptly, catching Stiles off guard because that was a personal matter. Scott turned his head to his boss in confusion because why does that matter.

“Yeah?” Stiles answered though it was more like a question. Honestly he had no idea why that even had to do with anything they were talking about.

“Are you medicated for it?” Deaton fired back instantly, not aggressively, just curious.

Stiles looked over to Isaac cautiously because he doesn’t like talking about his _problems_. He’s only actually ever told Scott. Most people can guess on their own, they just have the decency to keep it to themselves besides its not like its some terminal illness.

Stiles nodded, “Adderall.”

“It will need to stop,” Deaton said. It wasn’t until later when Stiles picked up it was said sympathetically. Stiles doesn’t need sympathy. He hates it. That’s why he kept his mothers death to himself. Everyone knew of course, the sheriff’s wife dying doesn’t exactly get passed without a second glance. Stiles just never openly talked about it because he would receive comments like, ‘I’m sorry’ even though he knew they really weren’t.

“What.”

Stiles would have said his heart stopped then but…

“It will ne-” Dr Deaton started once again when Stiles cut him off.

“No, I heard what you said. Why?”

“Your body won’t except the medication. Even if it does for even a second your body will notice you have taken a drug and immediately heal. It’s why werewolves can’t get drunk, your body heals,” Deaton explained to the vampire who was now inwardly freaking out.

“You’ve been fidgeting since the second we arrived here. Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,” Deaton added on quickly.

“Well I’ve been a bit preoccupied,” Stiles shot back. He hadn’t meant for it to come off the way it did but he was just upset with himself. He already had to deal with the vampire thing and now this. He can barely function without his medication.

The only reason he could even pay attention to anything right now is because his brain is to busy working to keep up with the fact he just found out he's a vampire to even think about anything else.

“Well now that I know that piece of information I can answer your question. What I said before is still true but because of your ADHD they will be even more heightened. It’s kind of like your body already had enhanced senses. Your brain would pick up on things, details that other people wouldn’t have because your brain works so fast, in full time over drive. Everything is probably brighter, louder and you are probably noticing things even a werewolf wouldn’t be able to see. I wish I could tell you that your condition would have been cured like most others would have been but because its so useful in hunting it won’t have been cured,” Deaton explained and Stiles definitely caught the _condition_ part.

Stiles simply nodded in defeat. It’s not like there was something he could do, something he could do to help or change it. All he could do was accept it.

“What about things like mistletoe? Or is that just werewolves?” Isaac asked.

“That brings us to our next topic. Dangers and weaknesses. Obviously the sun would be the first one, anytime you aren’t wearing that ring you will be burned by the sun unless of course you are somewhere without windows or its dark out but you’ve already experienced that one. So lets move over to the supplies I brought,” Deaton said, pointing to the box of various items no one had even he brought.

The first thing Deaton picked out of the bin was a green plant that had little berries with a bluish-purple tint to them and Stiles recognized it instantly.

“What that?” Scott asked and Stiles immediately had an answer.

“Juniper.”

Deaton looked to him in curiosity, “You’ve seen it before?”

“Um, yeah, something like that,” Stiles answered. It was a very uncomfortable topic for him to talk about which is why he left it like that, wanting the conversation to move along.

Deaton looked at him skeptically but continued anyway.

“Alright. Well this plant will burn you and it will feel much like the sun, if you’d like to test it we could try it,” Deaton said with a playful smirk. Usually Dr Deaton doesn’t have fun with things, he all about being serious and not joking because as he puts it ‘life shouldn’t be taken as a joke’.

“I think I’ll take your word for it,” Stiles answered because the sun hurts enough thanks.

Deaton nodded putting the juniper away and bringing out yet another plant, this one green with the look of a pine but scattered with little purple flowers.

“Do you know this one? It’s quite a popular herb,” Deaton explained. All three boys shook their heads.

“Rosemary.”

“Isn’t that used in cooking though?” Isaac asked.

Deaton nodded his head, “It is. Thats why you need to be especially careful with this one. Lots of people use it in their cooking and if you ingest.. well, trust me you don’t want to do that,” he explained.

“Great, anything else?” Stiles asked sarcastically. Right now it really was looking like there were way more bad things than there even were good. Did people actually want to be vampires? He can recall a few people telling him that before in his life but now, he can’t even imagine wanting to be one.

“Yeah,” Deaton said as he turned around placing the rosemary back in the box as he pulled out a bottle of.. rice?

“Rice?” Scott asked, voicing Stiles’ confusion. “Its not the rice itself exactly,” Deaton explained but paused for a brief second before adding, “This one has to be demonstrated.”

All three boys watched carefully as Dr Deaton unscrewed the lid to the jar. He poured about 15 grains of rice into his hand and then dropped them on the floor in front of them. Immediately Stiles felt a pull in his gut, like an instinct telling him he absolutely _had_ to pick up the rice and count it all… and thats what he did.

He dropped to the floor, much to Scott & Isaac’s amusement. Deaton, Scott & Isaac watched in fascination as Stiles picked up every grain of rice and counted each one returning them to the bottle like he was in some sort of trance.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked immediately after he had returned the rice to the bottle.

“Arithmomania,” Deaton stated carefully.

Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion. “Arithm- what?” he questioned as if Deaton had just made that word up. Stiles is incredibly smart but that word was to long for him to even care to know what it means.

“It’s basically OCD, it means you want to count obscure things like grains of rice or seeds. Sometimes even normal things like stairs or anything that you just feel pressured to count,” Deaton explained.

To Stiles it just seemed like another mental disorder. ADHD & OCD, great just another acronym to know. “So if I have rice and Stiles is annoying me I can just pour it in front of him and he will count every single piece?” Scott asked his boss while Stiles looked completely horrified.

“Technically. Although some vampires learn to control it and suppress the desire to count everything. So with lots of practice and focus you may be able to suppress the wish to do so,” Deaton explained putting the bottle of rice away before Scott got any ideas.

Stiles automatically checked that off his list because there is no way he could ever have enough focus to do such a thing, actually try to keep his mind in one place telling himself to do anything but count the seeds, yeah right.

“So how do I die?” Stiles asked because he's sure it cant get any worse.

“Well.. actually there isn’t many ways to kill a vampire because they, you, are immortal-” Deaton started when Stiles cut him off.

“WAIT! That’s true? That not a myth!” He shouted and it was not a good type of shouting. He was definitely _not_ excited. Terrified would be the right description actually. This means he would have to witness another one of his parents die and Stiles doesn’t think he can do that. Of course most kids lose their parents before they die but Stiles would have to live for basically ever without either of his parents and thats heartbreaking.

Losing his mother was bad enough but now he was going to have to sit by and watch _all_ of his friends and his father die while he thrives.

Deaton nodded sadly like he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking.

“You mean I’m going to have to watch all my friends die, grow old and I won’t?” Stiles asked even though he already knew what the answer would be.

Once again Deaton nodded. “I’m going to have to live without another one of my parents?” Stiles asked again, this time tearing up sightly. He wanted to look strong, he does but he couldn’t imagine living more than 80-90 years tops but now he was being told he basically couldn’t die. It can’t be that hard, can it?

“The only known ways are beheading, burning & a werewolf bite but even the latter can be cured,” Deaton explained. Stiles wasn’t grasping the whole immortality thing because beheading & burning a vampire was probably easy.

“How do you cure a werewolf bite?” Stiles asked.

“You just need the blood of the werewolf that bit you and drink it,” Deaton said.

“That’s all?” Stiles questioned.

“As easy as that,” Deaton confirmed.

“With all of that there must be something good that comes out of this,” Stiles complained.

“Would you like to know those things?” Deaton asked, laughing at Stiles.

This wasn’t really a laughing matter but something needed to lighten the mood and plus Stiles was sitting across from his groaning like a two year old.

“Well first of all, much lik werewolves, you get enhanced senses. Enchanced hearing, smelling and you have super strength, a little stronger than werewolves but you could be pretty evenly matched if a werewolf trained hard enough. You also have super speed but not like a werewolf. Of course werewolves can run pretty fast but vampires can run _extremely_ fast. So fast you can’t even see them. We can try if you’re willing Stiles,” Deaton stated, politely asking Stiles.

Stiles nodded a confirmation.

“Alright, all you need to do it focus.”

There was that word again. It seemed that being a vampire required a lot of focus, focus that Stiles obviously did not have and would never acquire.

“Think about where you want to go and then run. Of course lets keep it inside this building, just run to the foyer, perhaps,” Deaton suggested and walked to open the door for Stiles.

Stiles nodded and thought it over for a second. It can’t be that hard can it. All he has to do is focus which is extremely hard when your brain is going a mile a minute. It’s like his brain functions faster than his body can catch up. He took a deep breath, squinted his eyes, and concentrated.

Then less than a second later he was in another room, the foyer. He grinned triumphantly because Stiles the boy who definitely could not focus, did it.

The three other people in the clinic meaning Isaac, Scott & Dr Deaton ran into the foyer to meet up with Stiles.

“That was so cool man. One second you were there and then in a blur you were gone!” Scott explained with his hands waving everywhere. Stiles grinned at his best friend because for once he actually focused without his meds. Honestly right now he wasn’t even excited for the fact he could literally move at the speed of light, no he was more excited about being able to concentrate on one thing without five thousand other thoughts popping into his head causing him to get distracted.

“Now you also have another ability. There is no universal name for it, some call it compulsion others telepathy or mind controlling but all in all it means the same thing. You can get into people’s heads and convince them to do things, forget people, really do anything you want them to. I don’t know if it works on other supernatural creatures and I also don’t don’t know how it works. You’d have to get another vampire to teach you that and I have a feeling there are still a few left in town,” Deaton explained.

It was basically mind control Stiles decided.

He also decided he probably wouldn’t use it much because it meant forcing people to do things they weren’t willing to do but on the other hand it made him feel strong for some reason.

“There is one last thing,” Deaton smirked.

“I honestly don’t even know if you’ll believe me on this one because it’s kind of cliché and unbelievable,” he started while the other three boys simply raised their eyebrows somewhat in unison.

“Well.. you know how some werewolves can evolve into full wolves?” Deaton asked rhetorically.

The three boys nodded once again. “Vampires can evolve as well. Into bats.”

Honestly… Stiles started laughing.

“Wait, you’re being serious?” he questioned because out of all vampires myths _that_ one was true. He had expected the wooden stake to be true but apparently this beat that and it was funny.

“You’re telling me that the bat thing is real and wooden stakes killing vampires isn’t?” Stiles checked one last time. Dr Deaton nodded in amusement because there was at least one thing Stiles found amusing about being a vampire even if it was something he’d have to see first before he fully believed it.

Dr Deaton mentioned a couple last less important details before everyone decided it was getting late and they should wrap this meeting up. Everyone said goodbye and Scott drove Stiles home on the back of his motorcycle.

They weren’t quite prepared for what would happen next though, not that it was unbelievable or scarring, just sad and emotional.


	3. Sheriff Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells his dad, meets a kind of friendly confusing vampire and learns mind control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, I try to answer them all and hope you all find time to read my replies. I would greatly appreciate it if you could continue commenting who you want Stiles to end up with. Also if you get confused by the ending I'm thinking of making Stiles bisexual so if you want him to end up with a girl thats perfectly fine as well.
> 
> I’m sorry not much action has happened yet but it will start very soon, I can assure you of that ;)
> 
> Thanks!

Scott drove his motorcycle all the way up Stiles’ driveway—noticing the police cruiser that was parked in front of him before he turned his bike off.

“I’m going to go in with you alright? Just to make sure everything will work out, you know after the Allison thing,” Scott told his best friend. It wasn’t what Stiles wanted to here because he loves his father and would do anything to continue living here but he knows there is a chance it might not work out.

“Yeah, alright,” Stiles responded, his voice tinged with sadness.

They both hopped off Scott’s bike and made their way to the front door of Stiles’ house.

“Stiles?” Scott questioned as he watched his best friend put his hand on the handle to the door. It wasn’t like some ceremony but Scott was worried that his best friend may not be aloud to enter and he feared more that Stiles was thinking the same thing.

Stiles turned his head up towards Scott, “Yes?” he asked back.

“Are you sure about this? I’m sure you could stay with a member of the pack,” Scott explained.

Stiles laughed bitterly, “Most of them live with Derek or another human and there is no way in hell I’m living with Derek, he hates me.”

As much as Scott wanted to deny it there was some truth to that statement. “Alright then lets get this over with,” he said, gripping the handle with Stiles as they pushed it open together. Scott held his arm out towards the door, an action saying _‘you go first’_.

Stiles carefully held his hand out in front of him and then all but quickly brought his hand towards the entrance as both boys witnessed the same scene that had happened only a mere hour before at the clinic. It was like the entrance turned to glass, forbidding Stiles to walk through.

“Look’s like I’ll be staying with Derek after all,” Stiles mused sarcastically.

Scott glanced at his friend with sympathy before going deep into thought, “Stiles. You need to tell your father anyway, why not just get him to invite you in. It will be okay.”

Scott thought it was good reasoning but Stiles thought quite the opposite,

“Scott I can’t even get into my own house without my dad inviting me in first. My _own_ house, the place I have lived for 17 years. Can you please explain to me how any of this could possibly be okay because to me it just gets worse and worse. Did you know my mother used to grow juniper? Its like the world is playing some sick joke on me. How am I supposed to go to school? I don’t know who owns that property. It’s not like we can just find them and explain that their newly turned vampire student needs permission to enter the building. And my meds. Scott I can barely pay attention to anything and now instead of me just being unfocused I refocus on peoples blood coursing through their veins,” he paused but only for a breath.

“You know how when you got turned into a werewolf and all your senses were heightened? The feeling that you can’t focus because there is so much happening that your body picks up on, well thats what my body was normally like without adderall and now its only heightened again. It’s so awful and now I can’t even take it because my body just heals. My brain is always on and _stimulated_. So now I’m going to be the ADHD vampire with big time mental issues,” Stiles ranted.

“Feel better?” Scott asked, throwing his arm over Stiles’ shoulders for comfort as his best friend nodded.

“It may seem all bad right now but I promise we’ll make it work and you don’t even need to voice your worries about killing some innocent soul because I won’t let you Stiles. We’re a team and since when do team’s give up on each other?”

Stiles would admit Scott’s little rant did cheer him up a little.

Then moments later they both perked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs from inside. The two boys glanced inside Stiles’ house where they could see the sheriff descending the staircase. Stiles watched as his father squinted his eyes in surprise, “Stiles? Scott?”

Both boys stood up as the sheriff walked to the door.

“What are you doing outside?” he asked sticking his face out the door as if testing the temperature with his head.

The minute his father stuck his head out the door Stiles got a huge scent of human blood. It was kind of like if he wasn’t invited in the house provided protection for everything, including masking humans scents. The scent was oddly calming and familiar though. It didn’t smell like something Stiles wanted to drink, it smelt like home and memories. Security.

Scott could smell Stiles’ body go from anxious to calm in a millisecond and Scott realized it happened the second the sheriff stuck his head out the door. Scott glanced curiously at his best friend with a silent question that Stiles answered with a nod. It was going to be okay, Stiles could live with his father.

Assuming that is—Stiles’ father is okay living with a vampire.

“Oh, uh, we were just talking?” Scott decided on though it came out like a question. The sheriff raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes knowing Stiles and his friends were a strange bunch. It had only been about a month since Stiles had told his dad about the supernatural and he had taken it pretty well except he refuses to talk about it which is why he is so worried.

“Well, why don’t you just come in?” he asked. Both Stiles & Scott looked to each other because was that an invitation? Dr Deaton’s was so formal and that just sounded casual. They were both wondering and if they stayed outside any longer Stiles’ dad would just get more curious so they had to take the chance.

Surprisingly, Stiles could walk in just fine which meant any sort of invitation would allow him in which he guesses is a good thing. Being the sheriff had its perks for example being able to tell when the air is tense, like it was in this situation.

“Boys is something wrong? Is there something you’re not telling me?” he asked. Sheriff Stilinski is relatively new to all the supernatural business and he’s still trying to grasp all the little things about it as he doesn’t quite understand everything yet.

“Is there some new creature in town I should know about?” he questioned again after getting no answer which made Stiles cringe—an action that didn’t go unnoticed by his father. Stiles looked to his best friend for help but Scott made it clear Stiles would have to deal with this himself because it is _his_ father.

“Kind of,” Stiles answered but the second it came out of his mouth he knew it sounded like a question which definitely wouldn’t be helping his case.

The sheriff raised his eyebrows at his sons response.

“Kind of?” John repeated and thats when Stiles knew there would be no way he could get out of this. His father isn’t a man to just let something go and now that this was brought up he would investigate it until he was given an answer—Stiles figures it comes with being the sheriff.

“Okay, yes. There is a new creature in town,” Stiles said, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and playing with it to try and distract himself from the conversation at hand.

John eyed him suspiciously while sending curious glances to Scott who shook his head telling the sheriff Stiles had to tell him himself. Millions of thoughts and possibilities were rushing through the sheriff’s head at the moment but none of them were close to the actual situation.

“Well, what is it? Why do you seem so nervous, it cant be that bad can it?” he asked cautiously. The sheriff didn’t want to be nervous but if it was bad enough to have made his son close in on himself which is the opposite of how Stiles normally acts it made him worry.

“That depends on your definition of bad,” Stiles stated.

His father smirked, “I define it as not being good.”

Stiles would have laughed at the thought of their similar conversation when his father was arresting Derek Hale but then he remembered that happened when he was still human, when he still had the willpower to make jokes.

So instead of laughing he pushed the thoughts away and came back to the present. Stiles turned his gaze to Scott and it hovered for a few seconds before he returned it to his father, taking a quick breath—he knew he didn’t need but gave him comfort—he opened his mouth and decided there was only one way to this conversation; the truth.

“I’m a vampire.”

John was rendered speechless, a feeling he can proudly say he hasn’t felt many times in his life which just goes to show how important this moment would be in his family. He so badly wanted this to be a joke, to just say ‘define vampire’ and it would all be good but he knows what a vampire is and it isn’t the time for joking especially if it seems like his son despises the idea.

At this point Stiles was ready to leave, say goodbye to his father, change his name, leave town and never look back but what would that prove? That he was a weak little kid who couldn’t even handle the idea of being a vampire.

So instead, he stood his ground and waited for the shouting and disbelief that never came.

“A vampire,” his father slowly repeated and to be fair Stiles was just going to let it all sink into his father before continuing. It took a good 7 minutes—not that Stiles was counting; OCD now, remember—before his father worked up the courage to say anything more.

“Yeah, okay… We can live with that, right?” he asked his son. John wanted to be accepting because if he could accept Scott he surely had to accept his own son. Stiles knew he couldn’t hide the grin that was now taking up his face.

“You aren’t going to kick me out? Or kill me?” Stiles questioned in disbelief.

His father looked disgusted at the idea of murdering his own child, “Son, why would I want to kill you?” he asked immediately after the words left Stiles’ mouth. “Well, I am a creature thats supposed to go around and suck the blood out of living creatures until they die,” Stiles deadpanned.

John wouldn’t lie he became a little scared at that thought because he didn’t want his job to turn into covering up deaths his son committed.

“You won’t do that though.. right?” the sheriff asked for clarification. Now it was Stiles’ turn to look shocked, “No, of course not dad but thats the generic view of a vampire.”

The father and son sat in silence for a few minutes before Scott—who was sitting on the sidelines of this—finally said something.

“Now that this is all sorted, do you think I can leave or do you want me to stay?” he asked his best friend. It wasn’t that Scott wanted to leave but he figured he should give the sheriff and his best friend some time alone to discuss this and how its all going to work. It was pretty apparent that John wouldn’t be kicking Stiles to the curb and that was the reason Scott came along to begin with. Now that he knew his friend would continue living here, there really wasn’t a need for him to stay.

“You can leave,” Stiles replied, looking to his father in a way of permission.

“You don’t need to ask me. Scott can do whatever he wants,” the sheriff quickly answered, though it was directed to Stiles. The new vampire looked down in shame before voicing his thoughts, “I just didn’t know if you’d feel comfortable being alone with me without Scott being here, you know, incase you were unsure of your safety.”

“Son, I trust you and if you say you aren’t going to hurt anyone than why should I not believe you,” the sheriff responded.

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said before turning and giving his father a hug. “I guess thats my que,” Scott laughed, waving a goodbye before he left.

“We’ll get through it Stiles. I’m sure you still have a lot to learn and a lot to teach me about but its getting late so maybe you should head up to bed, this isn’t going to affect your school, you can’t fool me,” John said, pointing upstairs.

Stiles decided against telling his father about needing permission to enter property and decided Scott and himself would figure it out tomorrow. The vampire nodded silently to his father and then started upstairs. To say he was shocked about who he found in his room would be an understatement. Stiles was used to Scott and a few other werewolves showing up in his room through the window but he hadn’t spared a thought about strangers doing it as well.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked quickly, staying close to his door as the black haired teenager advanced towards Stiles.

“Ryder Delaney,” the teen answered smartly, his sharp green eyes looking Stiles up and down.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t exactly answer my question. Why are you in my room? How did you get in here and what do you want?” Stiles demanded, watching closely as the dark haired teen circled him in a predatory way.

“Let me clarify, I’m a vampire, I’m here to train you before you start starving and tear the head off some poor defenceless human and you really should keep your window locked,” Ryder smirked still circling Stiles. Stiles raised his eyebrow, “Are you the one that turned me?” he growled and it seems he was picking things up from the werewolves he hung out with.

Ryder inched closer, glaring intensely at Stiles as if trying to look through him, “Do _not_ growl at me like one of those _wolves_ ,” the vampire shuddered. “—and no, that was Alexander but one of your friends beheaded him. Oh how I’d love to be more angry about that but he was a lost cause anyway, killing and turning humans,” Ryder paused to look at Stiles.

“He was the one who turned me which means you’re my brother now,” Ryder decided.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to shudder. “I am not your brother and I will not join your little pack of vampires,” Stiles yelled, hoping his dad wouldn’t hear all this and come upstairs because the last thing he needs is his father to be dead.

This time Ryder gripped Stiles arm with force digging his sharp pointed nails into Stiles’ skin. “Never relate us to those _disgraceful_ creatures again. We do not travel in a pack, but a nest and you are my brother regardless of if you want to be,” Ryder explained, releasing Stiles’ arm.

“Well I won’t be a part of your nest, I’m in a pack and I won’t let you tear me out of it,” Stiles sneered backing away this time, making sure the older vampire wouldn’t dig his nails into his own arm again. “You are in my nest whether you like it or not, its not something you can just push away and as for your _pack_ , I can’t force you to leave them but they won’t accept you, your former alpha hates vampires, before you know it you will be pushed to the sides and have no where to go but to us,” Ryder explained and Stiles refused to believe it.

Scott—the new alpha—is his best friend and won’t push him to the sides. Derek can hate him all he wants and Stiles won’t care because Derek isn’t in charge anymore besides now that Derek is an beta Stiles could probably take him in a fight.

“They wouldn’t do that,” Stiles sneered. The vampire in front of him rolled his eyes, “Enough about your dog friends, that is not the reason I came here. You need to learn control and I’m here to teach you.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Stiles said, glaring at the vampire in front of him.

“Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not here to make enemies Stiles, I’m here because vampires need a nest and you really shouldn’t be declining my offer because it wont make a difference. I’m not here demanding for you to leave your wolf pack. This isn’t a dictatorship, our nest makes decisions together, I won’t command for you to do anything. All I ask is that you allow me to teach you control, you don’t have to stay with us but you will be tied to my nest for the rest of your vampire life and I think it’s best if you just accept that and move on,” Ryder explained.

Honestly, Stiles could warm up to the whole idea of being in a nest. The way Ryder was explaining it wasn’t so bad and it is true, he wasn’t demanding for him to leave his friends.

“So you’re saying I could remain in my pack and be apart of this nest?” Stiles asked. Ryder sighed, “I’m not saying its the best idea but if it’s what you wish to do than yes but I wouldn’t recommend talking about them around the rest of the nest. I’m more lenient about werewolves and you already saw the way I reacted,” he answered for clarification.

Stiles nodded and then started thinking again because this was someone who could answer all his questions about vampires. “So how many vampires are in a nest?” Stiles asked. Ryder immediately wished Alexander could have turned someone with less attitude and questions.

“It depends, sometimes they can have hundreds, thousands even, but there are not many vampires out there at least not compared to werewolves as the turning process is a lot more difficult. In our nest there is around 100 but only six in Beacon Hills if you include me. There _were_ seven but your kitsune friend killed him,” Ryder reminded him.

“Uh, sorry?” Stiles responded.  

“No, never apologize for others mistakes, thats the first lesson. Also Alexander was not the nicest of vampires, all he cared about was power in numbers and the reason he dragged us all to Beacon Hills was to claim ownership over the area by killing the werewolves that already reside here,” Ryder started but seeing the look of disgust on Stiles’ face made him continue quickly.

“That’s the problem. We try to get along with werewolves and we aren’t supposed to claim each others territory in fact we can’t even stand being near each other so when our nest heard about Alexanders plan our counsel leader only allowed him to take a couple of us because he figured it wouldn’t end well,” Ryder explained which did calm Stiles down a little.

Just as Stiles was about to ask another question Ryder interrupted him before he could even start, “No more questions, you need to learn how to feed in control while its still dark.”

Stiles nodded as fast as he could to prevent making the vampire mad again.

“Alright follow me, we’re going to Sinema,” Ryder explained. Stiles rose his eyebrow curiously, “That’s a gay club,” Stiles informed him. “Yes?” Ryder pressed wondering if there was something wrong with that. “I just thought we’d be doing it somewhere more discrete,” Stiles explained.

“Where is better than a club full of sex thirsty mortals?” Ryder asked and yeah, Stiles couldn’t argue that one. Stiles shrugged and Ryder smirked knowing he had won. Then less than a second later Stiles watched in amazement as the older vampire gracefully jumped off the windowsill. Sure Stiles had seen Scott do it many times before but he was never graceful, just rough and uncoordinated.

“Please tell me you’ve at least learnt how to run,” Ryder asked once they had both successfully landed on the ground. Stiles assumed he meant super speed because anyone else would already know how to run. Truth is, without Dr Deaton Stiles probably would have answered like a fool and he doesn’t really need the vampire in front of him to think he’s an idiot so thank god for Deaton.

Stiles nodded and Ryder sighed in relief.

“Then this will be a lot easier. I’m assuming since you know Sinema is a gay club that you’ve been before and you know where it is,” Ryder stated and Stiles definitely ignored what Ryder was suggesting about the whole thing.

“Yeah I do,” he replied after a minute of thinking over what Ryder was implying.

“Good. We are going to run there because it will make this go a whole lot faster than it really would be going,” Ryder explained. “Okay, then what?” Stiles asked but Ryder had already taken off. Stiles rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid selfish vampires and the quickly followed in suit.

Stiles arrived at the club about 6 seconds after Ryder who complained the second Stiles arrived that he was really slow and Stiles didn’t mention the fact that, that was unfair considering he had been a vampire for less than 24 hours.

Then, seconds later when Stiles had stopped thinking about Ryder’s incompetence he smelled it, the blood. Blood that he so badly wanted, it was fresh and there. He could hear it thumping through so many peoples veins and Stiles swears he could tell you how many people are in that club based on their pulses.

It just smelt so good and before he knew it, Stiles had fangs, red beading eyes and long sharp nails for the third time today. It really just seems so accessible, almost like every person in there was just flaunting their blood, taunting him to come and get it and really, Stiles was debating doing so.

Before Stiles could go and break the door down Ryder had his hands pushing on Stiles shoulders with his own red eyes glaring into Stiles’.

“Stiles, control yourself!” Ryder demanded. Stiles immediately felt like he needed to listen, like Ryder was his elder that he has no right to disrespect and Stiles assumed thats what it felt like when an alpha did the same thing to a beta. Nests didn’t have alphas and betas though so Stiles really doesn’t know what that was.

Once Stiles calmed down and shifted back he asked the burning question, “What was that?”

“Nests are _really_ big, too big for one vampire to have control over by themselves so it gets divided up into sections and each section has a head vampire but, each nest still has a head vampire called the vampire counsel which consists of two of the eldest vampires. Our nests vampire counsel leaders are called Celine  & Daven. Alexander was my sections leader but when he was killed the vampire counsel appoints a new leader and they chose me, thats why I had control like that,” Ryder explained hoping he covered all the basics and Stiles would stop asking questions.

Stiles nodded in understanding trying to move this conversation along because he could tell Ryder hates questions and just wants to teach Stiles control.

“You’ll get the hang of being okay around blood so thats what I want to teach you and if you want me to make references you’ll understand I’ll relate it to the werewolves,” Ryder decided, lingering on the last word with a little bit of hatred.

“You just need to find an anchor, something to tie you down so you’ll have control. Try to think what your friends use as anchors and see if you can find one of similar relation, you’ll find one eventually and it will hopefully help you with control.”

Stiles looked at him inquisitively, “What’s your anchor?”

Ryder then smiled, like an actual smile, not some creepy vampire smirk. “My brother,” he replied and Stiles assumed he didn’t mean one that was only made that way because of the nest. Stiles guessed this was an actual brother and thats when Stiles decided his father would be his anchor because John always was the one to keep his son grounded.

“Are you ready?” Ryder asked as he dragged Stiles towards the doors of the club. Stiles nodded attentively and prepared for the scent of blood by keeping the thought of his father telling him he trusts him not to hurt anyone at the corner of his mind.

The backdoor of Sinema was opened and Ryder & Stiles walked in side by side standing tall and confident whilst Stiles held the thought of his father and willed himself to get control over his inner vampire—or bat.

The two of them walked to the middle of the club when Ryder suddenly stopped Stiles. “You must choose one of them to feed on,” he said. Stiles looked confused, “How do I decide?” he asked. Cue the smirk. “Who smells the best?” Ryder asked.

Stiles allowed the smell of blood to fill his senses all the while still holding onto the thought of his father as he looked around for the best blood. He scanned the crowd before finding one individual in particular who smelt heavenly, like all of Stiles’ favourite foods combined into his bloodstream and it was amazing.

“Him,” Stiles pointed to the blonde boy who was dancing with his dark haired friend.

Ryder nodded and pulled Stiles closer.

“Okay this is the hard part, you’ll need your anchor more than anything for this because once you get a taste of the blood you won’t want to stop but you must. If you don’t stop you will drain him of all his blood and he will die which is why it is crucial to hold your anchor close and get control. Be cunning.”

“When I’m done won’t he remember someone biting his neck?” Stiles asked.

“Ah, we call it compulsion, the power to persuade an individual into believing whatever you tell them,” Ryder responded and Stiles remembered the conversation he had with Deaton—mind control. “Compulsion is quite simple actually. All you need to do is look into their eyes and believe what you are telling the person yourself and then they will believe it just as much.”

Stiles nodded because it sounded simple enough. “Are you ready?” Ryder asked and Stiles decided walking over to the boy was an answer enough.

He approached the blonde nervously yet with confidence on the outside. The boy he was after quickly turned around with a face of desire and Stiles didn’t know if it was because he actually found Stiles attractive or was some vampire charm that was going on.

“Hey there handsome,” the blonde slurred, clearly drunk. Stiles smirked as he remembered Ryder telling him to be cunning. “I’m James,” the boy spoke again obviously wanting some reaction out of Stiles and who was Stiles to deprive the boy of what he wanted.

“Hello James,” Stiles said over the music. The blonde smiled deviously as Stiles leaned in smashing their lips together in a very uniform fashion. James ran his tongue over Stiles lips begging for entrance and Stiles figured it was the only way this would actually work so he allowed it.

The kiss lasted only a couple seconds longer when Stiles pulled them apart, “Want to take this outside?” he asked. James nodded eagerly while Stiles pulled him out the back door passing Ryder who had a smug look across his face. Stiles so badly wanted to flip the vampire off but decided this was more important.

It was considerably cooler outside but Stiles didn’t let that ruin his and James’ fun. Stiles pushed the blonde up against the wall and started kissing him again, this time trailing down his neck until he reached a spot that clearly had a pumping vein underneath. The sheriffs son briefly thought about running away and never thinking about this again but he was so hungry and needed something fresh and not bagged.

With that in mind he silently and discretely bit into James’ neck and the boy simply moaned. Stiles could taste the metallic red substance dancing across his tongue and almost moaned himself, he never wanted to stop, the taste was so good. The more he thought about it, the more he continued, draining the blood of the blonde when he suddenly remembered the promise he made to his dad, that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. His father had said he trusted him, there was no way Stiles could hurt James.

He quickly pulled back, licking the red blood off his lips, pulling at the thought of his father to shift him back. When he looked at James again the blonde had a look of what could be fear in his eyes so Stiles thought back to what Ryder said, ‘believe what you are telling the person yourself’.

Stiles brought his eyes up to James’.

“You don’t remember any of this, it got to hot inside and you needed fresh air,” Stiles said quickly, trying to believe with everything he could. When James nodded in response and then looked around confused Stiles knew it worked.  

Before he could congratulate himself he ran off into the forest before James started asking for questions.

“I’m impressed,” came a voice from behind Stiles.

He turned around quickly noticing it was only Ryder. “You learn fast and didn’t kill the poor kid. I’d say you’re doing great but you still have much to learn about being a vampire,” Ryder explained with pride clearly resinating in his eyes.

“You are to meet me here again tomorrow and I will allow you to ask more questions I know you are dying to know the answer of,” Ryder said. Before Stiles even got the chance to ask anything else he was gone.

Stiles sighed quietly before deciding on walking back to his house to think about everything, especially about how he was going to get into school tomorrow and how he would handle all their pulses. There was also the fact the entire pack minus Derek would be there and they would obviously be wanting questions that Stiles would unwillingly need to answer.

When he got home the sheriff was already asleep so Stiles thought he might as well try to sleep as well even though his mind was racked with so many different thoughts.


	4. Beacon Hills High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries school and the emergency pack meeting ends with a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad to see everyone is still enjoying this! It makes me happy knowing people like to read my work. If you have any ideas on how I can improve this story and my writing, please, feel free to let me know.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to get posted, I've just been extremely busy with school. I'm sorry because this chapter isn't all that great but I just wanted to get something up and I promise I'm not giving up on the story, I'm still alive!!
> 
> NOTE: I made up the principals name because we were never given a name other than when Gerard Argent took his place and obviously he won't be the principal in this story so I created my own name, hopes thats okay.
> 
> Also, I have not yet chosen the pairing so commenting who you’d like would be great, thanks. As of right now from the last time I checked I’m pretty sure its between Stydia & an OC.

When Stiles woke up the next day he was hoping that the entire day he had just experienced was just one incredibly long nightmare but the second he looked down and saw the small silver ring on his left index finger he knew it was real.

Part of him was actually yearning to scream until his life fixed itself but he knew better than that. He had been a part of the supernatural world for a while now and definitely knows thats not how it works. Things like this don’t just fix themselves; they just become burdens.

That’s why Stiles decided he was taking a stand—he wasn’t going to get out of bed because he knows if he does it means he has to face the world and he isn’t ready for that. He is never going to accept his new life because he doesn’t want to. His so called 'stand' lasted less than 5 minutes when his father came bursting into his bedroom rambling about how he was going to be late for school and how the whole vampire thing won't change the fact he's still a student. 

Stiles still refused to tell his father about the predicament he was in about entering the school but he figured that Scott and himself would figure it out. How hard can it really be?

"Stiles, why the hell are you still in bed?" the sheriff yelled, eyebrows raised in what anyone could clarify as the Stilinski way. Stiles so badly wanted to just groan and hide deeper under his comforter but he knew that wouldn't work. 

"I've decided against going to school," Stiles started as he peeked his head out from under the covers glaring at the sun. "—ever again," he finished. 

"Stiles you know that is not how this works and I'm the sheriff my son can't just stop going to school, it's against the law," John explained but unfortunately for him Stiles knows just about as much about the law as his father and knows that isn't true. 

"Actually, you can drop out of high school at 16."

The sheriff rolled his eyes at the mess that is his son in front of him. "Yeah, that isn't happening. If you think I'm going to allow you to drop out of school you have another thing coming kid," John laughed while walking over to the side of his sons bed and then ripped the comforter from the bed frame.

Stiles knew there was no way he was getting out of this. Sheriff Stilinski is an adamant man and once he sets his mind to something there is nothing that can change it so even trying to reason with him was not going to end in favour of Stiles.

“Be downstairs in 5 and don’t expect me to make any exceptions because of the whole vampire thing,” John explained before leaving his sons room.

Stiles’ father was handling the fact his son was a member of the undead better than Stiles was himself. Of course Stiles is extremely happy his father is still accepting of him but maybe a part of him wanted the sheriff to be apprehensive of all this. If you asked Stiles why, he wouldn’t be able to give you a straight answer to explain why he feels like this but maybe its because he just wishes his father didn’t have to be a part of this mess at all and maybe he is just worried that now that his father knows about everything somehow he will get dragged into the mess and won’t come back out.

Stiles does not want to lose another parent and he sure as hell doesn’t want the reason why he does to be his fault. He doesn’t want to be held responsible for when his father is killed because of something stupid happening in the supernatural world. Something stupid that John didn’t even need to be apart of. Something stupid his father was brought into because of him.

In the past couple hours Stiles has been finding he blames himself for a lot more things than he really needs to be. It’s almost like anything that goes wrong Stiles can’t help but find some reason for why it was his fault.

No one wants to blame themselves for anything but its kind of like Stiles has no choice, like whatever he does is just bad for somebody, which means—everything he does is his fault.

Stiles decided trying to go to school would be for the best so he got dressed and glared at the bottle of adderall sitting on his bathroom counter—taunting him. He rolled his eyes at himself for being angry at a bottle of medication and then continued getting ready.

When he finished getting dressed he quickly descended the stairs, subconsciously counting them with each step. “Stiles, glad to see you,” his father smirked. If Stiles had the confidence he totally would have flipped his father off, but its his dad so he decided against that thought the second it appeared in his head.

Stiles sat down at the table while his father slid a plate of what appeared to be an egg in front of him and yes, there was definitely a reason his father didn’t cook. The longer Stiles looked at the egg the more it made him want to empty his stomach—he didn’t know whether or not it was because his dad cooked it or because vampires had some special diet they need to abide by.

“Something wrong?” the sheriff questioned noticing the distressed look on his sons face.

Stiles swiftly shook his head, pushing away from the table, grabbing his bag and headed towards the door, “Not hungry.”

John definitely didn't believe his son but he found that pushing the subject only makes things worse and if there was a reason for Stiles to lie to him it had to be a good one. Its the way their father-son relationship works, they don’t lie to each other unless its really really important.

Stiles was out the door and in his jeep faster than anyone could even notice. He slid into the drivers seat and frantically dialled Scott’s number. His best friend answered on the fourth ring, “Stiles?” Scott asked into the phone.

Stiles put the phone on speaker and set it on the dash board so he could drive—son of the sheriff, no law breaking there. “Scott!” Stiles yelled into the receiver. “Stiles? Are you okay?” Scott asked because with the tone Stiles was using anyone would be worried; he sounded distressed.

"I'm on my way to school, can I meet you out front?" Stiles asked and if he still had a heartbeat be can guarantee that he'd be having a panic attack. So maybe there was one good thing about being a vampire—no panic attacks. Scott nodded into his phone, "Of course," and then ended the call. 

Stiles spent the majority of his drive contemplating all the different ways this confrontation could go. Deaton never said how specific the ownership of the properties had to be so Stiles was hoping their principal would be enough because if not—he's screwed and not getting an education. 

When Stiles arrived at the school it only took Scott four minutes—not that Stiles was counting—to show up. To be fair Scott looked almost as, if not, more nervous than Stiles. It wasn't like this was an extremely important thing either, it is just school but for some reason it feels like more than that besides the sheriff would kill Stiles if he stopped going to school. 

"You ready for this?" Scott asked, weary for sure. 

The silence that filled the air was an answer within itself. Scott looked once more over at his best friend, "So you want me to bring Principal Pearson out here to talk to?"

"Well it's not like I can go in," Stiles deadpanned. 

Scott nodded in understanding and then bid his friend goodbye before heading off into Beacon Hills High School. It felt like an eternity waiting for Scott to come back out and not just because it felt like a long time but because in the period of time Scott was in the school it gave Stiles time to think about how his life is going to be if it's ruled by being invited inside. He found himself praying—if vampires can even do so—that not all properties would be like this. 

Principal Pearson looked extremely confused as to what is happening and quite frankly Stiles is surprised Scott even got him out here in the first place. 

"Mr Stilinski, I hear there is something private you need to inform me of. I'm sure it would be more appropriate to take this up in my office so why don't you follow me and we'll finish this there," he started, eyeing Scott & Stiles in a suspicious manner.

That's when Stiles decided to control the situation as well as show Scott compulsion for the first time. He looked into his principals eyes with a hard controlling stare before speaking, "Give me permission to enter the school."

Principal Pearson nodded still in the daze until Stiles removed his stare and the boys' principal snapped out of whatever he was in. 

"Stiles you many enter the school," he said and it was almost like the principal was questioning himself and Stiles doesn't blame him because he would also feel confused giving some student permission to enter a school if the roles were reversed. 

After their principal left the premise Scott turned to Stiles with an amused expression. 

"That was so cool! You basically have mind control," Scott confirmed. His face was still showing pure amusement until it seemed like he noticed something. "Where did you learn to do that? Deaton said only another vampire could show you," Scott informed even though Stiles was also there at the time Alan explained this to them.

"Did you meet another vampire?" Scott pressed again, still with excitement although this time it was definitely more serious. Stiles knew he couldn't lie to his best friend even if now Scott wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying or not. So Stiles went with the truth, nodding his head, slowly and with caution. 

"What we're they like! What's their name!? Do we now them? What else did you le-" Scott started with his frantic questioning barely giving Stiles any time to absorb the question and even process what was being asked. 

"He was like Derek actually, in the way he was kind of a tight ass. Definitely has some strict rules we are working through and his name is Ryder and I can firmly say we do not know him."

Scott almost rolled his eyes, "So it seems werewolves and vampires have more in common then originally thought," he laughed. 

"That's one of his rules. I'm not aloud to compare vampires to werewolves," Stiles muttered with no emotion; monotone. "Which is stupid because like you said, they have a lot in common."

"Great, do we get to meet him?" Scott asked making Stiles choke on his own saliva because holy shit that was a terrible idea. Stiles turned to face his best friend expression clearly of a deer in flashing headlights. 

"We?" Stiles gulped in uncertainty.

"Yeah, the pack."

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's a great idea. See.. Ryder isn't fully supportive of the idea of werewolves or me being in a pack in fact some of the things he says about you guys is actually offensive," Stiles explained warily because of course he wants his pack to meet Ryder but he knows it would never work; maybe another day.

Scott nodded in understanding because after seeing how Derek reacted there was only one way that meeting could go and it was horrendous.

"Alright, I understand. On another note, do you want to go and test out school with all your new heightened scenes that will probably annoy you relentlessly?" Scott smirked. Normally it's Stiles who does the teasing and sarcasm and now the rolls were reversed—partly because Stiles hates being a vampire so jokes aren't really a part of his vocabulary right now. 

He glared at his friend and the two of them proceeded towards the school. Once Stiles successfully entered he was hit with the sudden scent of everyone’s blood. Stiles stumbled back a bit, suddenly feeling uneasy and dizzy.

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Scott asked, dragging his friend towards the washroom. Stiles quickly brought his hands up to cover both of his ears which were being flooded with the sound of blood pumping through students veins.

“Stiles?”

“Can you hear me?”

“What’s going on?”

“It’s so loud,” Stiles answered, hands still covering his ears as he tried to block out the sound. Scott looked frantically at his friend wondering what he could do to help. Scott went through the same thing and weirdly it was really hard to think of a way to help Stiles because Scott just kind of.. figured it out.

“Okay, Stiles, just focus on me. Don’t listen to anything besides my voice,” Scott instructed, pulling Stiles’ hands from his ears. Stiles flickered his eyes towards his best friend and nodded.

“Just focus on me, don’t let the sound in. I know you can do. You just need to gain control, you’re an extremely strong person Stiles. I have never met anyone as strong as you are, you’ve been through everything I have without any weird super powers. Do you know how incredible that makes you? So just focus on all of those good times we had kicking ass and don’t let anything else infiltrate your mind.”

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Stiles slowly got up off the floor.

“Are you good?” Scott asked cautiously.

“Yeah, thanks Scott,” Stiles smiled. It seemed as if this whole situation was making their friendship stronger which was definitely a turn around because a couple weeks ago Stiles had been really worried their friendship was burning. The pack was no longer inviting him to meetings and overall he was feeling excluded and left behind, like a back-up. This whole situation—no matter how terrible it may be—was indeed, bringing Scott & Stiles closer again.

“You’ll be okay man, I promise. It does get easier and though it may not be the same and your vampire friend ma-” Scott started when Stiles sharply cut him off, “He’s not my friend.”

“Okay, even though Ryder may say we’re really different, we aren’t so as I speak from experience it will get easier,” Scott assured.

Stiles didn’t think it could possibly get worse so he decided to put all faith in his best friend. He’ll find a way to control it. He’s Stiles Stilinski, he always finds a way to control things and there was no way this would be the first thing to get out of hand. There was no way Stiles would let it.

Then the bell rang and the two of them knew they would be late for class. They each ran to their respective lockers and met up in Economics.

Stiles knew he just had to make it through one day and then everything would get easier. He would fall into a routine and everything could go back to how it was before. So yeah, maybe it was a dream but Stiles was never one to be a pessimist.

He almost made it through Coach Finstock’s class. He may have been able to get the heartbeats and blood to become quieter but it didn’t help with anything else. His ADHD was getting the best of him. He was trying to pay attention, really, but then he would pick up the scent of someones perfume or the chewing of Jackson’s gum and his body just wasn’t cooperating. It took everything he had in him to stay seated and not just get up and walk out.

He only had to make it another 15 minutes and then they would be let out of class but obviously since its Stiles it didn’t go that way. Apparently the relentless tapping of his pencil was annoying the other students because some girl he didn’t even care to know the name of finally broke and yelled at him. Coach agreed it was an annoyance much like the boy himself and sent Stiles out of the class. 

Scott looked at him in pity while Stiles made his way out of the classroom—he didn’t know where to go. He figured he would just go to the library and try to get a handle of himself.

He took a seat in the library, grabbing a random book to make it look like he actually wanted to be there. When he started getting distracted again he decided he would try to focus on one thing, the librarians heartbeat and no he wasn’t going to kill her it was just what he was using as a focus point. So every time he felt himself getting distracted or thinking off topic he would just refocus himself and for the most part it was working out.

When the bell rung again he found himself subconsciously making his way to the cafeteria where he knew Scott would be seated with the pack.

Even though Stiles wasn’t 100 percent sure they still accepted him as a member he was determined to make it work. They were his friends before—Jackson was still kind of rocky but for the most part it was okay—so it only made sense they would still be able to converse without spewing out hateful comments.

He was a little alarmed when he first reached their table however because the minute he was it seeing radius Jackson and Erica recoiled. Stiles tried his best to not look hurt as he took his place beside Scott. No one even said a word, it was like their flawless friendship wasn’t as fluid as before. Stiles didn’t want this friendship to become work, he wanted it to work without flaws—like a machine.

“Okay, what did I do this time?” Stiles spat. He didn’t want to be mad, really, but they were sitting there glaring at him so what else was he supposed to do.

“You smell,” Jackson started.

“—like death,” Erica finished and since when did that party trick start.

“Yeah, well I’m sitting with 5 werewolves and a banshee so don’t tell me how bad I smell,” Stiles countered, rolling his eyes at Jackson’s stupidity. There was only one of him and plus his ring repressed his scent. Stiles was the one stuck with smelling all of their stench aside from Allison who just smelt absolutely amazing. 

That certainly shut Jackson up.

“So what’s it like?” Erica asked and Stiles really wished he could come up with a decent enough answer but everything he could possibly say would be too vague

“Well I can’t say I know what being a werewolf is like but I imagine it’s pretty similar,” Stiles answered, wincing as the words left his mouth. If Ryder heard him say that he would be skewered in less than a second. Even if that is just a myth, it doesn’t mean it would stop Ryder from making a point.

Apparently the answer satisfied Erica as she simply nodded.

The rest of the day continued on like this, Stiles attempting to stay calm, and collected. Answering the packs questions and trying not to suck the life out of anybody. Stiles also realized at the same time how real that statement is to him now because he really could ‘suck the life out of somebody’.

By the end of the day Stiles had learnt so many concentration techniques that even his psychiatrist would be impressed. Maybe he would even explain some to his specialist sometime.

The last bell of the day had just rung and Stiles found himself legging it out the classroom being so incredibly done with history. Why was it even a part of the curriculum, its not like he would actually need to know about any of it, everything happened in the past and no one is going back in time so its really just pointless.

“Stiles,” Scott called out as he approached the vampire.

Stiles quickly finished packing up his things from his locker before he turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow making somewhat of a ‘hm’ grunt.

“Derek issued a pack meeting and attendance is mandatory, that means you need to be there,” Scott explained making Stiles want to roll his eyes because yes, he knows what mandatory means.

“Alright. When is it?” Stiles asked walking to the front of the school with Scott rushing to catch up to him with his backpack sliding down his shoulder. Scott is one of those guys who still thinks its cool to go with one strap.

“Now.”

By the time the entire pack reached Derek’s apartment it was already 4 o’clock and he was mad because apparently when he calls an emergency meeting they are supposed to get there fast and not the opposite.

“Okay, we have important issues to discuss,” Derek started, eyeing Stiles nervously.

Even though Scott was now technically the alpha, they always would still view Derek as the alpha which is why he still leads them though their meetings.

“Now, as we all clearly know.. some more than others,” he gave a pointed look towards Stiles. “There are in fact vampires in Beacon Hills. Now, though we don’t know for sure, vampires usually mean to do harm so the fact they are here cannot be good at all. They either mean business or are just stopping by for a new selection of food,” Derek explained and Stiles found himself being slightly offended by that. 

A part of Stiles knew that that was actually Derek’s intention. The guy hated vampires; passionately. Even if it was Stiles—the harmless, weak, hyperactive kid Derek knew before—it wouldn’t change his perspective.

“It is critical that we find out their intentions before they rip our town to shreds,” Derek finished and this time Stiles couldn’t bite his tongue. Stiles didn’t particularly like Ryder but he knew he had to defend him, he had to defend his kind. That sounds so much better in his head and Stiles guarantees if he said that out loud he'd be thrown from the pack in milliseconds.

“Don’t you think you should meet them before you throw around accusations like that,” Stiles demanded. Derek stepped back, not used to being challenged. “Are you already taking the sides of those disgraceful creatures,” Derek growled. “Well, in case you forgot, I am one of those disgraceful creatures so yeah, maybe I am. I won’t allow you to judge that quickly, you wouldn’t be saying the same thing if it were another werewolf pack,” Stiles hissed.

“Well its different because they would be werewolves and not murderous, inconsiderate, disgusting monsters,” Derek growled right back. It took everything Stiles had to stand down, he knew he wasn’t going to win this fight and if he attacked his own pack leader things would not be going in his favour. Plus, attacking Derek would just confirm the title he had already placed upon the vampires and Stiles knows he needs to clear that names.

“Not even going to try and fight back Stilinski?”

“This doesn’t concern you Jackson,” Stiles fired back at the blonde. “—and I was fairly certain we were done with the last name basis thing Whittemore.”

“Well I’m just not okay with you disrespecting our pa-” Jackson started.

“THATS ENOUGH!” Scott yelled, eyes turning red but much lighter than Stiles’ blood red ones.

“Fighting is not what needs to be happening right now. We came here to discuss the vampires not create some civil war that is completely unnecessary. Stiles wasn’t being disrespectful, he was standing down, besides if anyone is to blame for any of this it’s Derek. You may be out pack leader but I’m the alpha and you had no right to disrespect Stiles,” Scott stated, shooting glares to both Jackson and Derek.

“I have every right. Vampires hunted down my family and he is one of them,” Derek growled.

“We’ve already been over this. This is some serious déjà vu. Stiles had no part in your family so cut him some slack. He doesn’t disrespect werewolves so there really is no need to have to add these insults into your explanation. It wasn’t hard to tell how intentional they were,” Scott explained. Derek’s face never left the same scowl it always had, he simply just shut up.

“Now if you’d please get on with your explanation I’d love to hear what it was about.”

“Yes, as would I,” a voice cut in. Immediately the pack turned at the voice and it was simple to say only one of them recognized the familiar face.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack receives an untimely visit from the vampire himself, conflict ensues, and Stiles is conflicted with a new revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my inactivity, school was really busy and I've been visiting with my family over the break but I promise i’ll try and be more active. Although, exams are close and i’ll need to study for those as well but once they’re done I should be able to update more often. Hope thats okay, I promise I am not leaving the story, I would let you know if I was, promise :)
> 
> Side Note: I already have 21 000 some words and only 5 chapters!! I'm quite proud of that, just thought I'd add that in, okay, continue reading, enjoy, thank you :)

So maybe the pack meeting wasn’t going the way everyone had initially thought. Derek was already in a pissy mood, Stiles was angry and just to top it all off a certain vampire had to make a guest appearance.

Technically the only one who really knew the intruder was Stiles but he was pretty sure every werewolf in the room was able to figure out it was a vampire. Even better, Stiles had told Scott about his recent encounter with a vampire and right now Stiles can guarantee Scott if trying to figure out how many vampires can be in Beacon Hills and if he does his math right Scott probably knows this is Ryder.

“Who are you?” Derek addresses at the same time Stiles says, “Ryder.”

That certainly turned heads. “You know him?” Derek growled and this definitely was _not_ helping Stiles’ case. Derek just needs to realize Stiles had nothing to do with his family and if he won’t do it himself Stiles is going to walk up to the wolf and pull the stick out of his ass himself.

Derek has this mindset that everything has to go his way despite the fact he already knows not everything can. If it could his family would all still be alive. Before this whole situation even started Stiles & Derek never got along great; Stiles was always just the annoying human and if Derek wanted to teach Scott anything he came with his best friend. It was like a 2 for 1 deal except in this case Derek didn’t want any deal.

“Never mind that,” Scott quickly interrupted before another fight could break out.

“Why are you here?”

Ryder looked between the pack and Stiles for a brief moment before turning back to the alpha. “Stiles informed me he is part of a pack so excuse me for being curious,” the older vampire started, “—but, the air feels tense. I sense issues, see, Stiles doesn’t believe me but I have told him this wouldn’t work out.”

“That’s because I’ve told you I’m not joining that stupid nest!” Stiles fired back, certainly unhappy this was about to unfold in front of his makeshift pack.

Ryder waved him off, “Yes, and I’ve explained to you already that you don’t decide to be in a nest. Alexander turned you which means by fault you’re a part of his section, you know this,” Ryder reminded him. Stiles was really hoping he’d be able to keep the vampire side of him away from interfering with the pack because he still has high hopes but now, with Ryder here, it looks like that hope might as well vanish because it won’t be happening anymore.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the older vampire. He doesn’t have enough patience to deal with him right now. He is already fighting with Derek and most definitely does _not_ need to add another supernatural asshole to the constantly growing list.

“Stiles?” Lydia asked slowly, obviously noticing his angered expression and how quickly he was losing his patience. The sheriffs son lazily nodded in her general direction—an action to tell her to continue.

“Who is this?” she asked, reminding Stiles of the original question.

“Ask him for yourself because I honestly know nothing,” Stiles replied, shooting daggers towards his nest leader. If it was just Ryder & Stiles, Ryder would have pinned Stiles to the wall by now for his behaviour and complete lack of respect but because of the audience they would gain he thought about saving it for the private lesson.

“I am truly sorry,” Ryder began, already with the theatrics which caused Derek to roll his eyes. If the werewolf continued that action any longer Stiles was sure his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets.

“Ryder Delaney. I’m a vampire although I am quite certain all of you have gathered that information by now. I only met Stiles a day ago and that is all the information I am willing to give you as of this moment. The one thing I am curious of however, is how we are going to stop those disgraceful creatures from ripping Beacon Hills to shreds?” he smirked, directing the punch behind it towards the previous alpha.

Scott glared at Derek much like Stiles had been doing before hand.

“I guess that means it would be our turn to apologize. Am I correct Derek?”

That caught the brooding beta’s attention. “Absolutely not. I will not apologize for anything I have said. I meant every word, if I hadn’t then I would still only be apologizing to Stiles not some crazy intruder who thinks they have the right to waltz in like they own the place.”

“It’s quite fine. For your information, we are very civilized & graceful as a matter of fact but I do not wish to antagonize this situation any more than I already have—so if we could just continue on with a civil conversation, one I am capable having, that would be great,” Ryder smirked.

The whole situation with Derek & Stiles was soon forgotten after Ryder showed up and pissed their old alpha off even more.

“Now, Derek is it?” Ryder asked rhetorically. Everyone knows the Hales—even vampires.

“I can assure you that my nest is not here to rip your town to shreds or maul anybody—not this visit. We strictly came here on orders from our nest section leader to come and claim Beacon Hills but since you decapitated him it would seem those orders have been neutralized,” Ryder explained carefully with a sharp eye. There was no denying that the vampire caused nervousness among the pack—aside from Stiles who wanted to beat his immortal ass.

“Claim Beacon Hills?”

“To say the least. Many of us did not agree with the decision but were simply forced to come along. I can assure you now that he has been killed the orders have been cancelled. He was power hungry and greedy. As much as I hate to admit it, you may have done us a favour,” Ryder admitted, shocking Stiles.

The vampire who yelled at Stiles for even thinking about werewolves was now here himself _thanking_ them. The pack paused for him to continue; which didn’t happen.

“If you’re waiting for me to say thank you, you will be disappointed.”

“Alright. Well if there is no order left, why are you still here?” Derek demanded, his eyebrows doing the thing they do best—intimidate.

“Mostly out of boredom. I do hope you don’t mind, we aren’t here to cause harm. Stiles was a misunderstanding but I do assure you Alexander was the one who turned him and he was definitely out of control. He thought this was a dictatorship—which it’s not,” Ryder explained. If Stiles could give him an award for cooperation, he would.

“Well, your little _misunderstanding_ not only ripped someone of their humanity but brought back so much hatred along with it that I was sure was buried a long time ago so maybe you should try to get your shit figured out,” Derek snarled and Ryder didn’t break. However, Stiles did notice the fighting Derek was doing in favour of _him_.

“I do see how that could be misconstrued as a bad thing but vampirism is a gift. If Stiles does not wish to be so, there are other options,” Ryder informed the pack. It gave them false hope which made Ryder feel superior.

“Other options?” Scott asked.

“ _Well_ … one option. Death. To me, that seems far worse but it all depends on perspective,” Ryder stated. Technically vampires are already dead but the pack figured arguing him with that would just make things worse and the conversation was pretty steady and they intended for it to stay that way.

“Next time you should just keep reigns on irrational vampires and situations like these can be avoided,” Derek deadpanned.

“Next time you should just keep reigns on stupid humans running into supernatural fights and situations like these can be avoided,” Ryder mocked.

“Okay, I think that’s enough. This is pointless. Wouldn’t everything be better if everyone just got along?” Scott questioned which in turn caused one angry vampire and one completely pissed off werewolf to glare at him.

“Sorry for asking…” he mumbled again.

“No. I agree, this isn’t doing any good. Derek, you called a pack meeting to talk about the vampires. Well… now we have one. If you could handle one courteous conversation without going haywire he might actually answer some of your questions,” Isaac added. That certainly would get one angry beta’s attention.

“I will not be answering any questions. I solely came here to investigate the so called pack Stiles speaks of consistently. I do not plan on staying any longer and as Stiles’ nest leader I am commanding him to come with me,” Ryder snarled sadistically.

“Well as Stiles’ pack leader, I will not allow him to go with you,” Scott fired right back.

“Stiles is a vampire first. When he was a part of your little pack, he was human. A vampire has no place in a pack which means, his nest comes first,” Ryder retaliated. Scott had no idea how he could fight that—it was true. Stiles was human when he was in their pack and now he’s a vampire. Those could really be the rules and Scott wouldn’t know.

“He was a part of this pack bef-” Scott started as he was interrupted by the vampire himself.

“Alright. Well as _Stiles_ , I think I get a say in this,” Stiles stated sarcastically glaring at both Scott & Ryder. No one should be fighting over what he a part of. Quite frankly that should be Stiles’ decision and his decision only.

“No, you don’t. You may be his pack leader,” Ryder said to Scott. “—but, I am his nest leader which means I can do this,” he finished. He gripped Stiles’ shoulder and just as Stiles figured out what he was about to do, it already happened.

“You will follow me back to the nest,” Ryder ordered, his words laced with compulsion. Stiles nodded robotically as he was being controlled to leave. Ryder looked to Scott with a smirk, “I guess he’s chosen.”

“He doesn’t even get a choice in this. Who the hell do you think you are?” Scott yelled, shifting into his werewolf form quickly. The vampire followed in suit, flashing his fangs angrily. “I’m his brother now, more than you’ll ever be. He will choose us, I can guarantee that,” Ryder yelled back.

Scott rushed forwards with his claws out and baring red eyes. He went to slash his claws across the vampires chest but Ryder quickly pushed his arm away, claws of his own now out and ready to dig into the alphas skin.

“You are not his brother,” Scott snarled, jumping onto the vampires ready stance. Ryder pushed him off, causing Scott to collide with the wall. It really wasn’t hard to tell who was losing this fight. Scott’s pack would have helped out but for a one on one fight—helping their alpha would only cause shame.

Ryder laughed at the werewolf lying on the floor and then walked over to Stiles, gripping his arm with razor sharp nails out and dragged him through the door.

Once the two of them got far enough away from Derek’s apartment Stiles’ eyes got their colour back.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles demanded.

“You’re not a werewolf Stiles but if its the only way you understand things I can put it into their terms. Think of the nest as your pack. That means _I’m_ your alpha now. You may still be in some pack but I can guarantee you will have more of a connection with your nest members than you will with these _wolves_ ,” Ryder explained. His attitude had dropped the minute he couldn’t smell the werewolves anymore.

“So you verbally attacking my best friend was for fun then?” Stiles shot back.

“No, of course not. He’s a dog, I do not waste my time with them. The reason I am bringing you out here is because I think its time you met your nest.”

“Why are you still here?”

“Beacon Hills is a nice town,” Ryder answered blatantly.

“Well before you unpack you might want to recheck that statement. This place is _literally_ a beacon and we get attacked by supernatural creatures every week. So many people have died I’ve actually lost count now. What’s the real reason?” Stiles explained. If anyone was looking for a place to move or raise a family Beacon Hills was definitely _not_ the place.

“You’re right. This place is a beacon—it brought us here. Do you know what that means?” he asked. Stiles shook his head.

“It means if it attracts one vampire nest do you know how many others it could attract and I’m not talking like the small quarter Alexander brought, I’m talking about a full nest that will come and compel every human in this town to be their personal blood bags and take down that little pack of yours. We came here as a warning, that worse can come than annoying berserkers and chimeras. There are worse things out there and this town needs to be aware,” Ryder explained.

“Are you saying you are going to announce to the locals that supernatural creatures are real because if you even try I will warn you we have a psychiatric hospital and they won’t be afraid to put you in it,” Stiles said, not even a trace of sarcasm on his face as he referred to Eichen House.

“No, of course not. We are intelligent creatures. I am simply saying that our coming here wasn’t for intimidation or for you to become one of us. Alexander wanted to gain control instead of the wolves so we could protect it from the nest we know is coming but the rest of us had a more civil approach. We only wanted to come and warn the wolves of Beacon Hills. We were going to make a truce and stay until the town was secured but your pack is making that interestingly hard.” Ryder admitted.

“Well there isn’t much I can do about that. Derek’s a hard ass, besides, he already hated me before so this just made it worse. Trust me, if you want to make a truce with my pack starting with Derek is not the right option. I would say confront Scott as he is the alpha _but_ , he’s also my best friend and just in case you forgot, your little nest leader turned me so that may not be the right option either. The next person I’d rec-” Stiles continued but Ryder had heard enough.

“I get it, the truce is a bad idea but it was simply a thought. This town still needs to be protected and waiting for the Shadow Exiles to arrive isn’t the way to go,” Ryder exclaimed, realizing his mistake all too late.

“Shadow Exiles? What the hell is that?” Stiles mused quickly.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Forget I said anything.” “No, alright. If you want me to be a part of this nest you are going to have to trust me. That’s one of my rules—I don’t even care if vampires don’t trust. I won’t do anything until you learn to trust me because I’ve had one to many issues with trust,” Stiles explained. He would stay in this very spot until he was told about whatever the hell Shadow Exiles was, that was not a joke.

Ryder rolled his eyes with impatience, “They are a rival vampire nest who think they are above everyone else. They are like the pretentious vampires. If you want to be known for anything, they are the nest to be sired to though everything they do is disgusting. They go town to town using the citizens as their personal blood banks and then just move on but not before killing a handful of innocent people. People like them are the reasons vampires have a bad reputation,” Ryder explained.

Stiles suddenly had a thought but he quickly buried it to the back of his mind because if what he was thinking was right he would have one very angry werewolf on his hands.

“Why does their nest have a name?” Stiles asked. After all Ryder had told him that he would have time to ask questions and considering the confrontation that had happened moments before retreating to the forest Stiles figured this was the perfect opportunity because he had leverage.

“Every nest has a name. It’s mandatory for the vampire counsel to have tabs on each nest. There are a few that you could call… rogue nests that the counsel is not able to locate,” Ryder answered.

“Does our nest have a name?” Stiles asked and Ryder definitely did _not_ miss the ‘our’ part of that sentence.

Ryder smirked, “Dusk’s Desire.”

Stiles liked it. It wasn’t some dark name that would represent some evil cult he would be forced to join—it was kind of light and oddly intriguing.

“Are you ready now?” Ryder asked, his impatience returned.

Stiles quickly nodded and followed the vampire farther into the woods. Stiles would admit to being confused when Ryder stopped in the middle of a clearing because he did not see anyone else there. What he did nest was even more confusing. The vampire opened his mouth and let out a sound that was almost like clicking, switching from high-pitched to low-pitched simultaneously. It took Stiles only about 10 seconds to figure out it was a bat call—he isn’t stupid, Stiles is actually one of the smartest people at Beacon Hills High, after Lydia of course.

Since he figured out what the vampire was doing pretty quickly he decided it would be pointless to ask what he was doing. It was simply a call—like a howl. However Stiles would not be expressing the comparison to Ryder as he would likely end up on the ground.

Suddenly a blur could be seen across the field and when it was gone, the blur had been replaced by 5 people standing in a line in front of Stiles & Ryder. They moved so fast that Stiles was sure his old human eyes wouldn’t have been able to pick it up.

“Stiles, this is part of your quarter. Vampires, this is Stiles—Alexander’s new… recruit?” Ryder introduced, ending his statement with what sounded like a question and to be fair Stiles didn’t really know what he was either, he just hoped these people wouldn’t be a bunch of cut throat people but nice vampires who understood he was new to this.

The five of them waved in unison and it was then when he noticed one of them looked identical to Ryder. He put two and two together remembering from the other night that Ryder had mentioned his brother being his anchor. Stiles only had one question—does every supernatural pack/nest/whatever the hell anything else is called have a set of twins, because seriously, this was becoming a usual thing.

Right as Stiles was about to ask for names, Ryder took it upon himself to go right ahead. He pointed each vampire as he said their name,

“Lexi,” he said, pointing to the blonde haired vampire who had beautiful crystal blue eyes. “Castor,” Ryder said next pointing to a boy with an intimidating stare. He had brown hair and hard chestnut coloured eyes that Stiles could feel staring right through him. “Hunter,” Ryder addressed next, to his twin. He had the same black hair and green eyes as Ryder. “Jade,” Ryder nodded towards a girl who had really long brown hair and deep green jade eyes that 100 percent suited her name. “Raiden,” Ryder said finally pointing to the boy at the end of the line who had blonde hair that matched Lexi’s accompanied with subtle grey eyes.

“We go hunting every night and you should come with us tonight,” the boy on the end, Stiles can now call Raiden announced. Stiles took the moment to look to Ryder for confirmation. There was no way he would be making his nest leader mad now that he sees what will happen. Scott was proof enough, thank you.

“I believe that is more than justified,” Ryder replied.

“Great, lets go,” Lexi whined. Stiles watched carefully as she shifted her form, eyes turning red, her canines dropping, and nails extending from her already long nails. All Stiles could think about was if that was how he looked when turning.

“Be patient Lex,” the other girl—Jade—replied sarcastically. The scene almost made Stiles smile—almost. It just reminded him so much of his pack, the way they could easily joke with each other and it would be fun but lately, as in the past couple days, that hasn’t been happening and its all because of this stupid situation.

“I’m hungry, Jade, waiting is not in my vocabulary, sorry,” Lexi replied sassily with a jump in her voice.

“Alright, well now that that’s over with why don’t we go,” Hunter spoke up, walking closer to his twin. Ryder nodded, confirming his brother was right, “Stiles just come with us and we’ll show you what we do. It will be pretty similar to the other night like when I showed you but first I think I should explain how feeding works,” Ryder started.

“You already know _how_ to feed but probably not when. It differs for every vampire really, for us we go every night, you could just go whenever you’re hungry like Lexi,” Ryder said giving a pointed look to a guilty looking Lexi. “—but, technically you could probably go about 1 week maybe 2 before you’ll need to feed otherwise you’ll become extremely week and it will only slowly kill you until you’re in a coma like state. You won’t be dead, as in our type of dead, but you wouldn’t be alive either so you should definitely come up with a feeding schedule,” he finished.

Stiles nodded, showing he understood and then followed his nest quarter through the woods until they showed up to the subdivision Danny lives on. Stiles was confused as to where they were planning on going but decided to just be quit and follow as that would be the only way to find out.

It turns out they were leading him to a party. The party was by invite only but an impatient Lexi just compelled the teenager who was standing at the door and he let them all in. Stiles figured Lexi could have persuaded him without compulsion but let it go nonetheless.

“This is a short visit so just find one person, do it quickly, and then we leave. Everyone just meet back where we are now and we can leave. Understood?” Ryder commanded. Everyone nodded—including Stiles—and then took off in opposite directions.

Stiles was slightly worried. This would be his first time feeding without guidance and he definitely did not have the highest vote of confidence for doing this.

He eyed everyone in the room before finally laying eyes on a girl who was standing in the corner looking bored, he figured it would be easiest to convince her to leave the room since it didn’t look like she was doing anything.

He found himself gravitating towards her and then he slid the act on.

“Why is someone as beautiful as you standing here all alone in the corner?” Stiles asked, lacing his voice with compulsion. The girl looked up at him curiously and then answered over the loud music, “I was waiting for you, obviously,” the girl replied, cockiness slipping into her speech. “Want to get out of here?” Stiles questioned even though he already knew what her answer would be. The girl eagerly nodded and the two of them headed towards the bathroom.

The girl opened the door roughly, slamming it once the two of them were inside and then she enveloped him in a kiss and Stiles sure hoped that he wouldn’t have to kiss someone every time he was hungry. If that was the case he might as well throw any possible relationships out of the window because talk about unfaithful.

Stiles kissed back for a few seconds to get the momentum going so he could try for the illusion of giving the girl a hickey. He moved his kisses down her neck before finally latching into her skin, drawing blood. She flinched for a second but then sank into his arms letting him continue.

The blood was amazing, the taste was like all of his favourite foods put into one substance and he felt like he could continue on forever, never stopping. If that was an option in his life he knew he would not be turning that down.

He felt himself moaning into her neck and though it was for reasons other than pleasure he could totally care less. The blood graced his tongue like an aphrodisiac and he felt himself slowly slipping into a trance where all he could think about was draining all the blood from her body and suddenly he started sucking harder, gripped her arms harder as he sank his fangs in deeper.

Before he could even stop himself the girl went limp in his arms and thats when he stopped, more in shock rather than anything else. Before he pulled away from her he listened in, searching for her heartbeat but it was no where to be found and he felt an invisible breath catch in his throat.

He sped backwards, dropping the body to the ground and if there was any blood left in her body it wasn’t leaking out which scared Stiles even more. He could feel himself start to tremble and even though he no longer had to breath he knew how his panic attacks started. It was always trembling—this one would just be different, internal.

In the atrium of the house the rest of Stiles’ nest was waiting for him to get back. When he didn’t return Ryder started getting worried. After all, it was only Stiles’ second live feeding that was not from a blood bag.

“Wait here or go outside, I’ll get Stiles,” Ryder instructed leaving his quarter at the door and venturing into the party to attempt to find Stiles. He had pretty much covered the entire first floor and just as he was about to go upstairs he could hear shrieking coming from the bathroom and if that wasn’t a bad sign Ryder didn’t know what was.

Carefully he walked towards the bathroom, listening through the door. When he recognized Stiles’ voice he barged in, not completely shocked at the sight in front of him. He swiftly turned to face Stiles, locking their eyes together, “Wait outside the door. Now,” Ryder demanded, his voice light, letting the compulsion leak through.

Stiles followed the order, stepping out of the washroom where he tried to calm himself down. He just killed someone so his distress was totally understandable. It was the one thing he was the most scared of doing and he had just done it. He had no idea how he would tell Scott or his dad. Oh my god, his dad would kick him out. Stiles was in so much shock he wasn’t even sure if he was fully able to comprehend what he had done yet.

He just took an innocent life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, by the way, for some odd reason the same end chapter note keeps reposting itself and I have no idea how to fix it and I'm going to assume this one will do the exact same thing so if one of you knows how to fix that, please let me know, it would we greatly appreciated!


	6. Take Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes over what he's done and Scott decides himself and the pack must make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the ending, another user (mylittlepny) previously had asked me if Stiles would kill anyone and I knew I wanted him to lose control at one point and I decided now would be the perfect time, that way I can get the plot going more.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking so long, I had a bunch of exams to study for and my last one was today so I decided why not take the time to update. Here it is! Hope you enjoy this part!

All Stiles could think about was the shame and fear he was feeling. His entire body was being overwhelmed by emotions. His mind was shouting his father and his heart was just wrenching. Sure this technically wasn’t the first time he had every killed anyone but this girl was innocent. His father is the _sheriff_ , and how the hell is he going to get out of this.

He doesn’t deserve the easy way out. He deserves for his father to yell at him and possibly disown him because Stiles promised his father he wouldn’t hurt anybody. Stiles was internally freaking out because how can he only last a day before losing control so much as to murder someone in cold blood.

All Stiles thinks is that Ryder is still inside the bathroom probably deciding what the hell he was going to have to do with Stiles. They are vampires so maybe this is a thing they do, although Stiles is almost 100 percent sure Ryder had told him that wasn’t what his quarter was about which means he definitely wouldn’t fit anywhere.

Then there’s Scott.

What the hell would Scott do? His number one rule is to try and save everyone whether they’re a monster or not. Stiles literally just sucked the life out of an innocent girl and he can guarantee Scott won’t let that go lightly. See, they're supposed to be best friends but when it comes to things like this Stiles knows for a fact Scott won’t support him whether it was an accident or not.

Less than a minute later Ryder emerged from the bathroom carrying the girl bridal style. He glanced towards Stiles, nodded his head up in an action Stiles took as telling him to get up.

“Follow me quickly and compel anyone who notices us,” Ryder instructed calmly and thank god for that. Stiles was, at least, thankful Ryder wouldn’t cause a huge scene here and had the decency to wait until they were gone.

Stiles nodded frantically and followed Ryder through the hallway where he could tell Ryder was heading for the back exit where there was a large glass door. The two of them were walking quickly down the hall when a boy around Stiles’ age exited from a bedroom, eyes wide with horror. It looked like he was about to scream—and who wouldn’t—but Stiles immediately locked the boy in his gaze.

“You don’t see anything. You were headed for the kitchen,” Stiles tried even though his voice was cracking with depression. The boy nodded and rushed forwards, respectively heading towards the kitchen.

It certainly pushed Ryder & Stiles to hurry faster. As soon as they were out of the house Ryder continued towards the forest which just happened to be off the side of the property.

“Follow me to the road,” Ryder demanded and there was no way Stiles was about to disobey that. Not in this situation. He was already screwed, not listening would just make this worse. When they reached the side of the road that was between the forest Ryder stopped. He got down on his knees and gently laid the girl down.

“We can’t just leave her here,” Stiles yelled when he noticed Ryder starting to turn away.

“Stiles. You don’t understand, she’s already dead, we can’t save her and you killed her. The marks on her neck look just like the classic vampire everyone knows. It’s bad enough the police are going to have to come and find her. It's not like they know vampires are real because to them its all just a myth but, it won’t stop them from being curious. What were you expecting us to do?” Ryder shot back.

Stiles wasn’t going to be the one to tell Ryder how many police actually do know about the supernatural, not to mention his father. If Ryder knew that he would probably find a way to make sure they didn’t and telling his father was hard enough the first time.

He knew his father would put two and two together. He’s the sheriff for a reason—they don’t take just anybody. Then Ryder’s words replayed in his head; _you killed her_.

It was true—Stiles killed an innocent girl when he knew he could stop. He had done it before, stopping that is. The only difference, this time, is he lost control. It was taking everything in his not to have a mental breakdown but he wasn’t like this. He doesn’t go around drinking people’s blood, he doesn’t talk to vampires, and he certainly does not kill innocent people. Except; now he does.

Stiles didn’t answer Ryder’s question. How was he supposed to know, he was just hoping that the girl would be able to go home to her family and not end up in the morgue. Her family probably didn’t even allow her to go to the party in the first place. Most teenagers parents don’t—the kids sneak away hoping not to come back and then when they’re hung over the next morning they learn their lesson except this girl just lost that chance.

At Stiles’ apparent silence Ryder nodded, taking it as a sign that he didn’t know what they were supposed to do.

“Ryder, wait.”

The elder vampire turned around to face Stiles—who was internally battling himself. “How are you so calm about all of this. I just killed someone and you didn’t get mad for a second.”

The vampire thought it over for a second.

“Stiles, _nobody_ is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes and you’re a vampire. I can guarantee that every vampire has killed someone before, whether it was intentional or not. It’s part of learning. I know that girl just lost her life but it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t intentional, and you certainly didn’t walk into the house thinking you wanted to kill that girl. I’m not saying forget it ever happened because… it did, and you _did_ kill someone but, don’t let it consume your thoughts and take over your life. Everyone else in your quarter has killed before, you _aren’t_ alone.”

That was probably the best speech Stiles has ever received. Instead of reacting how Scott would—with guns blazing—Ryder took a more considerate approach. Stiles didn’t mean to kill anyone, and that doesn’t make it right but it also doesn’t make him some serial killer.

“Thanks and, I’m sorry, you know, to be putting all of this on you,” Stiles said, feeling a sudden sadness appear in his chest. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get over killing that girl—he doesn’t even know her name.

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Ryder smirked rhetorically. Stiles nodded and followed the vampire back through the forest. It was silent for a while until they could see the house the party was hosted at, that’s when Ryder brought the conversation back.

“Stiles, how would you like to this. I will respect your opinion whatever it is. Are you going to tell them what happened or would you like it to stay between us?” Ryder asked. Stiles almost thought he was dreaming because this was definitely anther side of Ryder he had not been seeing before. This Ryder was nice and considerate, unlike the one who had attacked his best friend.

“I’ll tell them. If I really am going to be a part of this ‘nest’ then maybe I should start with trust,” Stiles decided. The amount of pride that appeared on Ryder’s face spoke for itself—he was hoping Stiles would say that. Of course, Stiles was going to tell them, its bad enough he just killed an innocent life he was definitely not going to make it worse by lying.

The two vampires continued towards the house in the comfortable silence. Their nest saw the two of them and ran from the door where they were all situated.

“What happened?” Hunter demanded, looking back and forth between Ryder & Stiles.

“There was an accident,” Ryder started.

“There's no need to put it lightly Ryder. I lost control and a girl ended up dead.”

“What? Where did you put her?” Ryder’s twin demanded, still looking back and forth between the two of them. “I brought her to the side of the road so someone will see her,” Ryder replied. “You didn’t call the police?” Hunter asked in shock.

“Hunt, we’ve done this before, it's not like its the first time. Someone will see her don’t worry. We can’t call the police this time. Stiles’ father is the sheriff, what do you think will happen because I can guarantee nothing good. She’ll probably end up on the news as it is, there isn’t any need for it to be suspicious,” Ryder explained. His brother nodded cautiously deciding to just accept the information.

“Hunter it will be fine, don’t worry. I’m sorry Stiles, I know killing someone is probably not how you wanted this to go,” Castor added in. If Stiles was at home alone he would probably be freaking out a lot more, but he was with people, people he didn’t know he could completely trust right now and if he was still human he would 100 percent be having a panic attack.

So, Stiles can safely say that the best part about being a vampire is the now amazing lack of panic attacks. They had been getting considerably worse and more frequent so he was definitely happy he didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

“Yeah, I think I should get going now. My dad will be worried,” Stiles lied. The looks he got from the surrounding vampires was definitely disbelief. However, they collectively agreed to let him go, probably out of pity for having just brutally murdered a girl.

“See you all later?” Stiles questioned as he left. Lexi & Jade nodded in unison and Stiles found himself smiling. The nest was definitely not turning out to be as bad as he thought. He honestly didn’t know how the werewolves couldn’t get along with them.

After running home at his new found vampire speed, Stiles quickly grabbed his cell phone. He figured he had to tell Scott before it got out of hand and he found out via someone else. Scott wouldn’t be happy. Stiles was just hoping his friend would have some consideration—its not like Stiles wanted to kill her.

It felt like he had the two angels on his shoulders fighting back and forth. Ultimately, he decided to listen to the angel that told him he needed to tell Scott the truth despite what the consequences may be.

He clicked Scott’s contact and waited hesitantly for him to pick up.

**“Stiles? Are you alright?”**

**“Yeah.. well, not entirely.”**

**“What happened! Do you need me to come over?”**

Stiles thought it over and yeah, maybe this would be better to do in person. He was definitely nothing to break this news over the phone—especially since he figured Scott is going to disown him as a best friend after this is all over.

**“Yeah, yeah, that would be great. Can you come now?”**

**“Of course. I’m leaving right now.”**

Scott hung up and Stiles decided it was because he was now on his way over. Stiles needed to collect his thoughts, find the right words to be able to tell Scott what happened, without any loopholes, lies, or procrastination.

Less than 7 minutes later, there was a knock at the Stilinski’s front door and Stiles was just thankful his father wasn’t home yet because explaining this to him would be a hell of a lot worse. How is he supposed to tell his father—who is the sheriff—that he took an innocent life?

“Hey Scott,” Stiles addressed as he opened the door to his hopefully still best friend.

“Stiles? What happened? You look like a mess,” Scott said, walking fully through the front door and towards the kitchen where he assumed the two of the would talk. If Stiles heart still beat it would be going a mile a minute right now.

“Scott, we can trust each other, right?”

“Of course. Why would you ask that?” Scott asked with concern.

“—and we both know to make reasonable decisions right, especially when it comes to each other. You’ll be understanding right?” Stiles asked, barely being able to stop himself from breaking down.

“Stiles what are you trying to say?”

“Just tell me you’ll let me finish before making any judgment!” Stiles demanded, obviously in distress.

Scott nodded rapidly, “Of course. What happened?”

“Well as you know, I went out with Ryder,” Stiles started. Scott was nodding along so far, allowing Stiles to continue. “Well.. something happened and Scott, I want you to know that if I could have done anything I promise I would have but I lost control and I wasn’t thinking straight and I couldn’t hold onto my anchor,” Stiles said, his non-beating heart clenching as his eyes glossed over just thinking about it.

Stiles could hear Scott’s heart rate pick up, he was obviously extremely nervous as well.

“Scott, I promise I didn’t mean to and I know it’s something I can never be forgiven for but I hope somewhere in you heart you can find some way to understand,” Stiles continued practically begging now as tears finally started falling down his face.

Scott was pretty sure he got the idea but he wanted Stiles to say it before he made any confirmations.

“Scotty, I killed an innocent girl and I couldn’t even stop!” Stiles shouted, not even caring to try and conceal his crying. “I could feel her pulse slowing and I didn’t have enough control, it's all my fault. I should have been able to stop and I should have been focusing!” Stiles finished, now a broken down mess.

Scott stood there frozen, he didn’t know whether or not he should comfort his friend or be appalled.

So he decided to do nothing—Scott stood there, his thoughts racing while Stiles sobbed in front of him. Obviously, he wants to be able to forgive his friend but he doesn’t know how. Even when Scott first turned he didn’t kill anyone. Obviously, its a lot different but Scott is not the one to be thinking straight right now.

“Scott say something!” Stiles yelled is distress.

“I-I, Stiles…” Scott trailed off not being able to grasp the right words. What do you say in a moment like this?

“Scott, I need you to say something,” Stiles gasped as he tried listening in on his hopefully still best friend’s heart. It was being so fast and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if that's what his heart sounded like when he had panic attacks.

“Stiles I want to be okay with this but a girl died,” Scott stressed, his heart still beating rapidly.

“Scott you don’t know what it's like,” Stiles tried. “Yes, you used to go crazy at full moons but I would chain you up and ensure you didn’t hurt anybody. Nobody’s done that for me. You haven’t tried to make sure I don’t hurt anyone, not like I did. Instead of Ryder trying to help he just took me with him hunting. I’m turning into something I never once thought in my life I would become. I always wanted to be human, I never wanted to hurt anyone much less murder an innocent person. Scott, you need to understand I didn’t want this to happen I just want someone to help me. I don’t want to be this creature, I just want to be normal and Scott I can’t do that when you hate me,” Stiles ranted, tears still falling down his face as he tried to reach out to his best friend.

As Scott watched his best friend, his brother, pour his heart out in anguish he couldn’t help but feel bad. Stiles helped him the entire way, he did more research than anyone he’s ever known. Scott can guarantee that Stiles knows more about werewolves than Scott himself. Stiles has always made everyone around him his main priority, it never mattered what happened to him. Stiles would never let anyone help him unless anyone else hurt was helped first. He is selfless and Scott admires that.

He doesn’t know if he can let the whole situation go because an innocent girl is still dead but he isn’t going to continue letting Stiles feel this way.

Scott rushed forwards to the mess that was his best friend and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

“Stiles, I don’t hate you.”

The vampire looked up at his name, eyes pleading silently to Scott.

“I don’t think this is something we can just forget about either but, I don’t hate you.”

“Really?” Stiles questioned, still in the embrace of Scott.

“Yes. Stiles, without you I’m sure I would have injured someone. You were the one who kept me grounded, who helped me every step of the way, making sure no one was ever harmed and I’m sorry I haven’t done the same for you. I promise, starting right now I won’t let you hurt anyone else as long as you promise to continue doing the same for me.”

Stiles choked out a yes, hugging Scott even tighter. Stiles never in a million years thought Scott would be okay with this and maybe he isn’t 100 percent okay with it but the fact he forgave Stiles even if only partially is enough for the vampire. It means Scott won’t give up on him.

“Of course Scotty.”

“I don’t hate you Stiles.”

After the heartfelt moment between the two of them, Scott went home, promising to make sure Stiles wouldn’t hurt anyone else ever again whilst Stiles made himself a promise. That was the last time he was ever going to drink someone's blood—he’d rather starve than go through that again.

Less than 15 minutes after Scott left the Sheriff returned home.

Stiles had been spending every minute trying to come up with a way to tell his father. Of course his dad knew about it, he’s the Sheriff, death and investigation are what he does.

“Dad?”

“Sorry, I got held up kiddo, there was this attack called in about some girl found laying of the side of the road but I got one of the deputies to fill in so I could come home,” the Sheriff explained to his son. Stiles face just kept getting more and more sorrowful.

“I was wondering. It seemed like your type of thing,” the Sheriff continued and Stiles found himself holding the breath he no longer has.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I think it was supernatural related,” he continued gravely. “I don’t want to make assumptions, especially after recent… developments but the attack wounds are extremely vampire-esque,” the Sheriff explained and if that hadn’t pushed Stiles’ mind into overdrive then nothing else would.

As Stiles tried to find something to say, John studied his son curiously. His son wore a look of regret and guilt. Through all the years of training and doing his job, John had never seen anyone look as guilty as his son did right in this moment. He didn’t want to make assumptions, especially not for his son but, he couldn’t ignore the look on Stiles’ face.

“Son?” John questioned.

Stiles snapped his gaze u to his father, his eyes threatening to spill the tears he was trying so hard to hide. Stiles is strong, anyone can admit that he doesn’t cry but, he has never once felt the need to cry as much as he wants to right now—other than his mothers death of course. This was quite possibly one of the worst moments in Stiles’ life.

“Stiles… the girl? Tha-, that wasn’t you, was it?” John asked gently and terrified.

They spilled. He couldn’t hold the tears anymore and they fell. In this moment Stiles Stilinski was the strongest he’s ever been—he was confessing to his father, the sheriff, the murder of an innocent girl by his own hands.

“Oh.. Stiles,” John continued.

“Dad, I killed an innocent girl,” Stiles stated, as he once more took the information in. “I murdered an innocent person,” he repeated softly under his breath.

“Stiles.. she was drained of all the blood in her body. Not even a single drop left. Do you know what that means?”

Stiles shook his head gently, wiping the tears that ran down his face. He didn’t want to be this threatening creature, all he wanted was to go back to being Stiles—annoying, smart, hyperactive Stiles. Was that too much to ask for?

“It means if you want me to be okay with this. You being a vampire, you need to get control. If it means me keeping you locked up until you prove that to me, I will,” the Sheriff explained. It was exactly what Stiles needed. He needed someone to help him, and if his friends were not willing to do so, then Stiles was glad he has his dad.

When Scott told Stiles he forgave him he wasn’t being the most truthful he’s ever been which is exactly why he called a pack meeting—excluding Stiles who was having a hard time finding his place anyway.

Everyone met at Derek’s in a matter of 15 minutes.

“We need to talk about Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to create a poll I'll list a couple of the possible relationships here and if you have any others you'd like me to add then just comment the names and I'll add it :)
> 
> Sterek  
> Sciles  
> Stydia  
> Stiles and OC (depends who for now... I'll add the new vampires later)
> 
> Thats all I have for now. Leave suggestions, thanks!
> 
> Chloe x


End file.
